Borra Month 2016
by kaithelonechampion
Summary: A collection of Borra drabbles; one prompt a day from May 1-30. Varies from shippy fluff to angst and romance. Only certain chapters are actually rated M
1. May 1 - 1st Meeting

Rating: K

So this was Republic City at night; Korra had heard stories from some of her more loosened up teachers and guards back at the compound. The city of a thousand-and-one lights, where anybody could be anything: the city that perfectly reflected her past life, Avatar Aang. And, spirits, this city was nothing like she had ever imagined. Korra had felt like she had stepped into the spirit world when she set foot on the harbour that hot summer night; the warm lights that glowed like fireflies in the warm breeze.

"This is all so..." she lost her words, walking through the crowds, snaking between citizens as no one recognized her. Her neck craned, her head turning this way and that in wonder; sure the Southern Water tribe had grand buildings that shone in the pale moonlit night, but... Republic City was so _warm_ and _alive_. "... Wow..."

It was after nearly bumping into people for the third time that she remembered her purpose for sneaking out. _You're not sightseeing yet,_ she told herself as she walked with more purpose, _now hurry or you'll miss the match!_ And like that she was off, firebrand that she was, towards the arena; nobody paid attention, sights like this common on match nights.

A couple of people did comment on how "the arena's _that_ way! Hurry, the match starts in ten minutes!"

Although the directions were useful, and Korra soon found herself at her destination; she soon realized that her lack of a ticket would be a problem. But she had been around the block before, and quickly found her entrance; some back window she could climb into.

Much later, Korra would realize the amplitude of her actions that night; and she would silently thank her lucky stars for that meeting from which the Krew was born. Who knows what might've happened had she never snuck out, had she never snuck in the arena.

This was how they met. Korra, never having to lie much - or even sneak out all that often from the compound - was at a lost for words again. The city seemed to have that effect on her. Toza, the old grumpy man, was demanding who she was and he wasn't buying her fibs. Then, he walked around the corner of the gym.

"There you are!" he greeted her like an old fried, as if the laws of hospitality were still a thing; his smiled wquirked into a warm and welcoming smile - so unlike the snarky, slick vendor smile she had been privy to before - his eyes twinkling in the evening's light and his pearly skin absolutely _glowing_. "I looked for you _everywhere!_ "

 _You did?_ she thought, _oh! You did!_ She smiled and nodded; and she was spared from having to formulate a coherent reply when Toza asked if she was with him. And then she heard the boy talk.

He fumbled a bit with his words; and her lips involuntarily wanted to split into a smile. Korra resisted the urge though, and killed the giggle short - he reminded her of her dad when her mom told her stories of when they were young.

"We're not together," she quickly told the old man. If anything, _she_ would decide if their charade needed them to act like that. But why did she minded? Korra had played pretend a lot, heard many stories; she knew ruses like those were common place, or maybe... He had meant something else; she still wasn't used to city-speak.

"O-Oh, no, no I didn't mean to imply-"

"You totally did," she interrupted him; teasing the boy. Seeing someone else flustered for once, especially because _she_ made him - the city boy - flustered, made Korra's heart beat faster. She could master this city yet, and the boy didn't seem like bad company.

His heart fluttered the more he heard her speak. Even her voice sounded beautiful, so when he turned the corner, it was all he could do to act - maybe he ought to become an actor, he wondered. She went with his act almost seamlessly; her polite smile and almost demure nodding along - Bolin knew that façade hid a strong rapids of a girl; there was no way that eyes that bright belonged to a quiet and introvert city-girl.

When Toza left with a grumble, he immediately offered her the best seat in the house; she more than earned it, after sneaking in the arena this far.

The rest of the night was magical; he didn't play his best, distracted by the Water Tribe beauty, and his brother managed his signature hat trick, but after the match...

She lifted him by the collar, bringing him as close as she could without their faces touching. "That was _amazing!_ "

Korra had never seen anything like it! Even the announcer, as fantastic as he was, fell short in describing the intensity, the acrobatics, the crowd, the _everything_! Never had she even imagined an earth bender could move so lithely, almost like a water bender - in fact, Bolin moved very much like what Tenzin had been trying to teach her; it was crazy! True, Bolin's brother had been an impressive athlete, winning with an amazing hat-trick; but firebending had always been something she knew to be acrobatic.

But _Bolin_ had truly impressed her; how could he manage to lift the earth with such speed and explosiveness and yet move like that - besides, Korra had totally _not_ been staring at his butt whenever he flexed, about to move. Then he agreed to teach her some moves; and the best part? He wasn't condescending or in worship of her - at least not in the usual way; and she wouldn't genuinely know of his feelings for her until much later.

Immediately she was smitten with the boy; he was everything she ever could have asked for in a friend. A willing accomplice; a guide, a teacher; another animal lover; he reassured her when his borther or other people brought her down. Aside from Tenzin - and after that, the whole of Republic City, but she hadn't been _looking_ \- Korra had never seen someone with such fair skin; he looked to be made of ivory, or marble, for he was much too hardy for porcelain. And his eyes like peridots speckled with the greenest of greens, like warm grass under the midday sun.

Immediately he was smitten with the girl; she too was everything he was looking for - and even what he didn't know he'd been missing. She was tough; liked to play; she was a go-getter; she egged him on to do those crazy things, and become better in the process. Bolin had always seen waterbenders; both fair and darker. But Korra looked otherwordly; and her eyes... Their blue swirled with the torrent of her emotions, darker spots like deep trenches on the ocean floor. Dark, powerful, mysterious.

Yes, they were smitten with eachother. Made to compliment; like the sand dunes before an ocean. They were perfect. But she dated his brother instead.

 **A/N: I might not get to everyday of Borra Month 2016 (if you want to know more, go to the fuckyeahborraweek tumblr), but I will certainly do my best to get as many done as I can!**

 **Also, I am working on I Never Wanted This; I have the beginning of the next chapter written, but it is possible I don't get to do much more work on it before the end of may.**


	2. May 2 - Push and Pull

Rating: M

It was a perfect day to be outside; spring had come and gone quickly, leaving an early and eager summer in its wake. Everything on Air Temple Island seemed to glow with a Spirit World likeness under the brilliant midday sun; the salty yet delightful smell of the ocean, carried by the western breeze as they sat outside doing just nothing for once.

The day was rolling along lazily. After a late breakfast, which came at the end of a long and restful night of sleep, people simply milled around looking for a relaxing activity. Mako was filing reports, sitting by the large open window and writing his paperwork quelled both his need to relax and his need to do something useful. Asami was sitting under the shade of a tree, reading a dime novel. Bolin and Korra were lying in the grass, watching the clouds and talking about this and that.

"So how's water bending?" He asked, his eyes following a piece of fluff that looked like a bunny-hedgehog.

"What do mean, "how's water bending"?" she asked, her head laying on her arms, one foot moving to an unknown beat.

He shrugged. "I dunno, like..." He sighed. "Like what do you think when you do it? How come the moves are all swirly like that?"

She chuckled, knowing her father's moves weren't at all twirly and the thought of him _twirling_ was too absurd. But Bolin raised an interesting question, both about her mindset and her twirly moves. She had never thought much of it after she'd mastered the basics and didn't have to actively think _push, then pull_.

"You, what do you think when you earthbend?" she asked, maybe his answer would help her find one.

He blew a raspberry. "I... Hm. I guess like sand? Quick, light; but also like _be the ground_ sorta thing."

She quickly recalled their previous sparring sessions, or fights with the gangs. Bolin did, ironically, stay very close to the ground for someone so light on their feet; he would roll and slide and claw at or hit the ground. He sometimes look to merge with the ground - at least to her eyes - when he lava bended.

"Hun... That's..." She nodded wordlessly, searching for an answer to his question. "Kinda like I'm the current? I don't have to be _lift_ the water like it's in a bucket; I just push it, shooting it in the direction-"

"Like a current," he finished for her, then hummed thoughtfully. "Don't lift... Just push," he mumbled to himself, as if he'd suddenly forgotten she was there. His mind was already occupied with ideas of movements to perform that he thought went along with Korra's current idea.

"Watch thinkin' about?" She asked at length.

"Hm?" He turned to look at her, with her hair splayed over her arms as she looked skyward; the sun hitting her just right, making her look like a bronze statue of a goddess. "O-Oh, just... The current."

She nodded, and that was that; they fell back to silence, sometimes broken by idle conversation. But their talk of bending philosophy ended there until mid-afternoon.

"Could you show me some waterbending forms?" He suddenly piped up, just as she was dozing off.

Yawning, she replied, "Now? Ugh _fine_." But she had a smile on her face; silently thanking him for any kind of action. As she stood - followed by him - Korra cracked her neck and asked, "but why? I mean it's not like I'm gonna say no, but I'm curious."

He shrugged off her question mostly, answering with only half an answer. "Iroh always said there was something to learn from other bending forms."

"You gotta draw the power from your core, from deep within here," she whispered, one hand groping the area around and under his navel. "That's where you get the power to create and go along with the current."

The two were standing in the middle of a clearing, the mid-afternoon sun beating on their backs and necks; Korra was behind Bolin, leading his movements, pressed into his back. She manhandled his arms and kicked his legs into the positions at first; but he was a quick learner and soon she only stayed close to gently guide him. Feeling him close and breathing him in were added bonuses while she taught him some moves.

Right now, she had one hand on his extended arm, guiding the taught muscles and prodding them with her lithe yet calloused fingers - "Relax, water is _soft_ ," she said, her whispered words accentuated by her fingers - and he rother hand was rubbing up his stomach and chest.

"Feel the power rising with each breath," she whispered agaisnt his neck, her head resting against him. Her hand moved back down quickly and restarted its climb up. "Breath in, and exhale! As you push the current," she thrusted with her hips, making him move with her; their feet slid, just barely touching the ground, and her hand switched as Bolin's other arm moved in the move she was teaching him.

"Like that?" He asked, his voice low, as he craned his neck to look at her. Pearls of sweat on her skin mader her look like the fierce warrior she was, but the way the sunlight reflected off her and her half-lidded gaze - with her eyes like the cool azure sea off the coast of islands along the equatorian line - made her seem like a goddess of the wild, a mirage of beauty. The teacher was hot under the sun, and he was hot for teacher.

She hummed, her voice husky because of her heat and the arduous training they'd been doing. "Yeah," she whispered, pushing herself even more into him as the hand on his navel snaked downwards slowly. "Some people think the pool of power is even _lower_ and that you can _stimulate_ it..."

Her hand left his arm, instead rubbing against his chest; her other hand moved south ever so slowly until she reached his already semi-hard member; throbbing with each heartbeat, Korra revelled in the feel of him growing in her hand. He moaned as she squeezed his length a bit.

"K-Korra please..." He started, and she began jerking her hand slowly, her fingers wrapped around his still clothed length.

"... Yes, _Bolin_?" She whispered, his name rolling off her tongue in a moan. He felt her nuzzle his neck, her tongue lapping at his skin, tasting him. She pressed a kiss to his hot skin.

"Don't stop..." he moaned as her hand quickened. Soon her other hand was toying with him, groping at his muscles in want, tugging at his shirt needily or sometimes she decided to fondle his balls as she played with his length.

"Are you _sure?_ " she whispered, grinding her slick breasts against his back, the friction of their clothes making her nipples tingle just _right_. "Mmmph!"

His hands went to her legs, ridingg up to her plump ass and pulled her against him. "Yes! Yes, please-!" Her hands pumped faster, sending a jolt of pleasure up his brain.

"Say my name," she ordered.

"Yes-! _K-Korra~!_ "

How she loved the way his voice hitched when he said her name - and only _her_ name - and the way he breathed out the last syllable, eager to please but overtaken by pleasure. Pleasure only _she_ was giving him. She couldn't help the moan that came after he called her name; the hands on her ass groping her deliciously, she grinded against him. He just made her _so wet_. So wet her panties were now closer to a navy colour than the usual water tribe blue; the only other time she had been this wet was her first time with Asami who had all but tortured her until orgasm. "A- _Again_!" _please~_

"Mmph! Korra!" His hips jerked into her hands. She hadn't realized she had been pumping desperately, her hand growing hot against his pants.

" _Please_ take off your pants!" She pleased, though her grunt made it sound more like an order.

One hand left her ass, and she barely resisted the urged to growl, and went to undo his belt. In under a second he had pulled down his pants and boxers just enough for his length to spring out and she caught it; her sweaty palm sliding sweetly on his slick cock. She moaned at the sensation of his hot rod in her hand, making those wet sounds she adored so much.

His hands were back on her ass, or her pants rather; pulling at the hem, and finallt passing it down under her hips until he could touch her sweet, sweet skin. Her back arched as he fondled with her bare skinc his hands leaving hot trails on her ass.

She was panting, her chest rubbing against his broad back, still painfully clothed. _What the hell is wrong with us_ , she screamed mentally.

"Why. Aren't. You. _Naked?_ " She growled, rubbing her thumb along his top slowly.

He hissed, his hands tightening on her ass. He swore under his breath; _push, follow the current_ , he reminded himself. "Because I haven't gotten to _play with you_ yet," he replied, dragging his nails across her slick skin.

Moaning, she cursed, suddenly aware of the fiery pain of her cunt. She needed to release some pressure. She bit his shoulder as she brought one leg around one of his and grinded on him; her slick silk panties gliding against his rough training clothes. Spirits he was just perfect!

"Then play with me! Toy with my cunt, make me cum!" Each of her words were punctuated by a wet _thwap_ as her hand pumped his cock.

"Language," he teased. "Bad girls deserve to be punished," he told her. "They deserve a _spanking_."

"Yes! Spirits _nnngnnyess!_ " She cried, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she drooled; her body was so excited she would've came if she sneezed.

His hands went to hers, and pried them off of him - he immediately regretted it, and her whining made it all the more difficult - and he pushed her down until they were both sitting down. Not a moment had gone that she was already thrown over his leg, her mouth and hands on his cock; playing with him, taking him in and teasing his with her tongue. He nearly came right then, as she shoved his entire member down her throat before he grabbed her by the hair and gently pulled her back a bit. She moaned at the sensation and his other hand went to her ass, slapping it hard, a loud _smack!_ resonating and she gasped inpleasure, his tip still in her hot mouth. He massaged the sore spot which was already reddening, and spanked her again, and again before moving to her other cheek.

Then he slid his hand between her legs; the angle allowed him to fully insert his finger into her hot, wet folds. She moaned around his cock, her hips pushing against his fingers and he had to pull her by the hair again otherwise he'd shoot his load right in her mouth. But she would have none of it and plunged his length deep into her throat; her mouth made ungodly guegling noises and she snorted, tears running down her cheeks as she milked him. Bolin came, his entire body seizing; his fingers jerked around inside her, making her jerk back against in him ecstasy.

" _Muah~_ " she moaned, coming up for air; her tongue was covered with his seed, it slowly slid down off her tongue and onto his cock before she slurped it back up, her eyes boring into his. He could have came again.

"My turn-!" He gasped as she pumped every last bit of his seed out of him.

He flipped her over onto her back, and stopped her hands from pleasuring herself. She whined and thrashed weakly; enjoying their game immensily. He crawled between her legs, laying his head on her thigh. He kissed his way up messily, laying hot and sloppy kisses along her inner thigh; he left a hickey or two, two monster sized bruises. She'd cried out in pleasure, throwing her head back as he sucked on her skin. He finally kissed her wet cunt. He could almost feel it pulsating with her strong, thrumming heartbeat. He laid a soft kiss on her clit, his tongue hanging out afterwards to lick it as he descended and kissed her on the lips. His tongue entered her easily. Her juices freely flowed from her needy cunt as he ate her out; his tongue wriggling delightfully against her her walls, making her writhe in pleasure.

His hands went to her hips, keeping her from thrusting wildly like her body so craved. She made a loud whining noise, but settled for one of his hand spushing up her shirt and fondling her breasts.

"Mmmph! Unf! B- _Bolin~!_ " She whimpered, her hands entangled in his raven locks, pulling his face even closer to her cunt. Her hands were trembling, her voice was shaky and her entire body was spasming in pleasure as he tongue-fucked her. She came, her cunt squirting and gushing her juices everywhere. "Maaaaaaaaah!"

In the aftermath of her climax, Korra felt sated, and tired. So, so tired. And she felt full. Her hands untangled themselves from his hair, gliding along his skin to his arms; she tugged weakly at them until he crawled forward, lying next to her as she wriggled herself closer into him. He yawned, and she fell asleep to his heartbeat; he was lulled by her soft snoring.

It was lucky that it was Asami that found them, hours later and still half undressed, tangled together and sleeping in the small clearing behind one of the main buildings.


	3. May 3 - Wait and See

Rating: K+

It's all about finding the right time to counter-attack; you're not just _waiting_ like a log to get smashed, no. You're biding your time, wearing the enemy out, trying to find a chink in their armour. You have to be patient; like the earth, always waiting and striking at the most unexpected of times. Capitalize every moment of weakness.

She had done the very opposite.

At first, she was overeager, a zealot for finding new experiences. Launching herself head first into the abyss, she met the Fire Ferrets. She had seen his brother, at the time he seemed the most impressive: tall, sharp eyes - and an even sharper personality - leadership, and he could do a hat trick. He was the quarterback and she felt like a tween, swooning over his cold shoulder and finding his irritability endearing - even if it did stoke her own inner fire.

Like a fiery explosion, their relationship had been nothing but passion and sparks flying. He made her heart flutter in excitment; she made him feel better about his place in the world. But she wanted to be able to play and get dirty; and he wanted a proper lady. They broke up not long after; and both often wonder - without the knowledge of the other - if the situation had been different, would they have been able to work through it?

After all was said and done; they would always conclude they had learn too much to consider throwing their experiences away.

Then she learned her lesson; because her pas relationship had ended in all but a clean fashion, she opted out of romantic relationships for a while. Not lying in wait, just quitting. _For now at least_ , she told herself. Besides, poison-weakness and battle scars prevented her from fully living her life. Her only excitment came in the form of lettres: from, time to time, Bolin who never failed to make her smile - and add a drawing to her collection - but mostly Asami.

Every few days, sometimes multiple days in a row, Asami would send a latter; not alway relaying important or relevant information, and often just retelling of her days or interesting things happening at work or with friends. The lettres were so constant and so in-depth for the details of her daily life that Korra always felt at home when Asami wrote to her. She learned so much about the Sato girl during that time and it broke her heart when sheretreaded to the Earth Kingdom to hide from the world.

She carried the lettres from her friends with her; a meager reminder of her life, and her only valuables. Then, per chance, she saw a squadron of Kuvira's having a night off at a local bar. She saw Bolin. He didn't see her. She needed to see Asami again, to talk face to face.

After the war, after she and her new girlfriend retreated to the spirit world for a well earned vacation - even if the entire city and countryside needed clean up and aid - she grew comfortable with the idea of being in another relationship.

She learned a lot; a lot that she wished she had known when she was with her boyfriend - but if she did, she wagers she wouldn't have a girlfriend at that moment. But she didn't blame Mako entirely; neither of them knew what they were doing, and both ended up hurting the other and their friends in the process. But with Asami, she felt comfortable. She learned of the "home" feeling that accompanies being with someone you love; not unlike the feeling of being with family, but more intimate.

They had to come back though. And even after their vacation, Republic City ressembled a fall-out, ruins and dust and soot everywhere. They set to work, hand in hand with the people and and the United Forces. Bolin, after having been instituted into the forces, set the two girls up with their desired assignments - the hardest ones available.

If asked to pinpoint when it started to happen, Korra would not be able to tell you exactly when or where or why. But it happened; the two seemed to fall _out_ of love or at least of their relationship. She figured Asami wanted to give her an out without causing a fuss; work took most of their time and energy, and being tired and hungry makes for a lousy disposition towards everything.

It was a fantastic experience, and it lasted much longer than her previous attempts at a relationship. The two seperated peacefully and remained good friends, still spending much of their times together.

But at the same time she was learning from her relationships, she also learned from other peoples' relationships. Mostly from her second - to Asami - best friend, who seemed to attract all sorts of women, and even a guy or two. She learned that he truly seemed to wait until the opportune time - or what he thought was the opportune time. In any case, she compliments his efforts.

Although most of his relationships weren't better off than hers; she learned a lot from his attempts. And she knows he learned a lot too. He changed after each one, she could tell. She did too, but it was only noiceable to her; and even then, she hadn't realized she had missed the point.

Bolin had struck the iron while it was out, asking her out when she was down; she didn't doubt his intentions of making her feel better, but she knew he also meant to show her "I'll be there when you need me". That touched her heart; before becoming so friendly with Asami, she had needed a friend to back her up.

Unfortunately, their date only served to bolster her resolve to get his brother and she broke his heart, and hurt Asami in the process.

Then he met her cousin. She had never been truly close, but at first things seemed to go well; granted, she was always with Mako still, and wasn't there for what was truly happening. It was when she learned that Bolin was afraid, _terrified_ even, of Eska, that Korra finally realized what was happening. She had never felt so outraged in her life - Amon's atrocities notwithstanding. How dare Eska, a princess in essence, treat Korra's best friend like _that_?

But there had been no time to act; they had to work against the civil war. And now they were far, far away from her and she wouldn't touch Bolin again.

His next relationship, Korra found out through the newspapers, the tabloids and the radio all in the span of a morning. Republic City's newly dubbed power couple: the mover stars in every of Varrick's films. Bolin, and Ginger. She remembers thinking _good for them, but how can he go out with thag floozy?_

Korra had, admittedly, difficulty respecting sissies or prisses - be they men of women - and last she knew, Ginger was their queen. But Bolin had been ensnared by his coworker's looks and cold demeanour (Korra also remembered thinking _is this what attracts him?_ ). She figured, at least until she heard it from the horse's mouth - or one of her friends - that it was a power play. She wasn't prepared for the disappointment she felt when she heard they were _really_ a couple.

She was proud that Bolin saved the president, and consequentially uncovered a plot for civil war and profiteering. And she gagged when Asami told her how Ginger nearly glomped Bolin in her haste to secure her position as his girlfriend. She had asked how he looked under the spotlight, and Asami had slyly replied that he looked like a star.

She helped him with his next relationship. He had gone to _her_ in fact; and like everybody, her heart sped up just a little when he started talking about romance. But she knew it was for Opal and tried her best to help him, and even saw the fruits of her labour soon after. _Score_ , she had congratulated herself mentally, _guess you're not hopeless in romance after all_!

What happened after would always be a blur; not only for her confusion about certain feelings, but also because of the Red Lotus. Korra had felt... Odd. She felt the familiar twinge of jealousy: someone had a nice, healthy relationship and she, at that point, hadn't really achieved that; and she would be losing friend-time with her best guy-friend.

They had their ups and downs, and as Korra would hear it, some unhealthy problems they tried to work through. But eventually, different career paths and outlooks on life - she was a nomadic peacekeeper and he was a soldier, not different in ideology, worlds apart in methodology - they seperated. It was peaceful, and both had been understanding and willing; keeping a promise to remain friends - a promise which they kept to this very day by lettres and radio.

It was only years after everything, when she came back from the Spirit World, after she and Asami ended their relationship, after the Krew got back together, after Republic City was more than ruins and humanitarian aid; after she and Bolin hung out more, that's when she realized.

Unless Mako was picking him up, Bolin would see Korra first, always. He would ask her advice, she would help him compartmentalize; they would unwind and he could forget about his fresh scars and new nightmares for a while.

She realized when he offered her pink roses - the same kind of flowers he had been bring her before she broke his heart all those years ago - that he had been waiting, and seeing when the time was right. Whether he had been waiting since then, or simply since they grew close once again, she couldn't tell; but that was when she realized her jealousy of his relationships might have been partly due to some degree of affection or attraction.

He was her first date after all, and she found fitting that he would be hers until their last.


	4. May 4 - Sick Day

Rating: K

He was on the train just as it was leaving the station. The sky was still dark with the lingering night when he boarded. It was full and he barely had space to stand, let alone try to find a seat. But, in all fairness, he wasn't eve supposed to be here; he was told to stay in bed for a couple of days. So Bolin wasn't going to complain about having to stand for an hour or two.

He might be declared M.I.A. If it wasn't for the fact he left a lettre to Iroh calling in a favour - he had many more to cash, and he didn't doubt they would all be of a similar fashion - and basically getting him a Leave at the last minute. He planned everything down to a tee; he wasn't a captain for nothing.

She'd be busy all day, and during that time he'd prepare. Like preparing a camp before war, he'd memorized the order of tasks and when he'd need help from allies. As a matter of fact, everyone had already been or was being mobilized. He had cashed in a favor from Asami to buy the best tickets in the Probending arena and he would pay her back; meanwhile Mako would pass by the florist and pick up a bouquet of pink roses and carnations and leave it in Bolin's apartment. Tonight was the night Korra would go and water his plants, pick up his mail and whatnot; usually it was Mako's duty, but the brothers made sure to let Korra know Mako couldn't make it tonight. After Bolin arrived he would go get the things for supper and surprise Korra.

Yes, it would all be perfect. And thus far, he was right on track; as the train pulled up to the station, Bolin hurriedly made it to the door and hopped out. He didn't have any luggage with him, as he only left for a day or two and wherever he'd spend the night he would have amenities.

He marched out of the train station, the early summer sun keeping him warm in his white teeshirt tucked inside his cargo pants. The walk from the station to his next stop was not a big one, considering he could take the tramway.

His first stop was his own apartment. By now Mako should have picked up the flowers, and even if he didn't Bolin didn't have anywhere else to go for a little while. Once he unlocked the door to his sparsely furnished apartment - despite his fortune as a mover-star, Bolin had mostly lived a simple life - he spotted the bright flowers on the table. He put them in a beautiful vase that had been a gift from the airkids and watered them. They stood out beautifully, and he had spare sheets to wrap the bouquet before he went to meet Korra.

The second stop was Asami's office. Her assistant gave him some trouble, but Bolin politely powered through and barged in like the old friend he was. Asami greeted him without missing a beat and stood up to welcome him. He had been gone for weeks, and he wouldn't come back for another few; but spirits it was good to see him. After a brief, but enjoyable, conversation she handed him the tickets and he gave her the yuans - which in itself was an ordeal, as she kept insisting he hold onto the money and use it for Korra.

The third stop was Narook's, where he prepaid the old man and organized a delivery to his apartment - he left him a key so they could put it on the table and cover the dishes while he and Korra were out.

The fourth, and final, stop was his own apartment, where he would catch a quick nap after re-wrapping the flowers. His mattress, pushed against the corner of the room, was laid on the floor and the blankets were plain. Except for one thick quilt that laid at the foot of the bed; it had been knit by Korra's mother. Also, some of his shirts were in a small pile on his side of the bed. He slept on her side.

He woke up and cleaned himself quickly, slicking his hair back in the style Korra liked so much, making sure his one lock was left untouched so it hung over his forehead. He took the flowers and waited in front of the door.

She nearly blasted him into the far wall, and then she nearly sent him into the table when she tackled him - he had barely enough time to get the flowers out of the way.

He told her he had an amazing evening planned for her; first was a nice walk to the Arena, and there he surprised her with the tickets. Apparently, she'd been dying to go see this match; as it was the finals. And she had been so down trodden when both Asami and Mako ad refused. Now she knew why and she was ecstatic!

She hadn't had a date with her boyfriend in ages and tonight he was surprising her and everything was just perfect...

Her team won the match; the polarbear-dogs winning by knock out in the end of the third round. They had both cheered loudly and energetically. They stayed until the place was mostly empty, to hear the announcer banter and the teams cool down.

They walked back to the apartment, his coat was on her. It wasn't cold, but she enjoyed the extra warmth and how it engulfed her. She fiddled with the sleeves as they talked. He assured her that after this campaign he would be allowed vacation - well, a cool down period; as it didn't eat into his vacation days.

At the apartment, he paused dramatically, telling her he was a magician and that he could make food appear out of thin air. All she had to do was guess.

"Hmm... Noodles would be good, Bolin the Fantastic," she had said.

"Your wish is my command!" He swung the door open, and she saw the table with the covered dishes. He opened the bellsand she saw her favourite food in the city: Narook's noodles.

"How'd you-?" She scoffed, a smile on her face, she shook her head. "You, sir, are just perfect."

The supper was delicious, but they ate rather quickly, eager to kick back and relax. The sun had long ago set when they were ready to go to bed. They laid down, facing each other and holding onto one another. They were a tangled mess of limbs and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Maybe he should take more sick days.


	5. May 5 - Jealous

Rating: K+

"I did it. I did it!" She cried out in joy as she jumped up and down. "Wow, Bo, it feels _so different_ than earthbending!"

"I bet, otherwise I'd have gotten the hang of it too!" He joked, jumping up and down with her as she grabbed his hands. Figured it'd be Korra that got excited like a schoolgirl for mastering a new fighting technique.

"You'll get it; just watch, I bet you'll be even better than me!"

"Woah there! Don't say things like that, I'll get a bigger head," he replied teasingly. But he couldn't help but wish she was right; she was already so much better than him at everything.

"Oh come on; it's because of watching you guys and probending with you I unlocked my airbending. Maybe you're meant to be my mentor!"

They laughed, that would be the day, if Bolin would teach the avatar anything new. The basics of probending was all he thought he could teach her. He waved off her comment and motioned at her to return to her training, or to go relax; he had some catching up to do.

The twins had left a while ago, convinced the exercise they had given him would be enough. Besides, both Bolin and they knew that he had received all the advice they could give. Whereas Korra had taken metalbending like a fish to water, he felt like he took to it like a fish to tree climbing. No matter what he tried, how hard he concentrated, how much he pushed; nothing moved.

 _You have to be_ immovable _, not just stubborn,_ they had told him. He knew that! Could he do it? Apparently not... _Yet_ , he reminded himself. It took avatar Aang a while to pick up earthbending, and Korra took even longer for airbending. He could do this yet, all he had to do was try harder.

He picked up the meteorite shard once again in his hands. Focusing all his attention on it; it filled his sight, everything around it blurred out and the noise around became nothing but barely audible whitenoise. He felt the familiar tug in his gut as he tried to focus on the shards of earth in the metal. He focused on it, tugged back and pulled with all his might; he dug his heels in the ground, he would not pass the proverbial line in the sand, not if he had anything to say about it.

. .wouldn't. _move_. _Ugh! What the hell, why can't I do this!?_ He wanted to scream, kick and shout and curse. He had spent the last two days trying in vain to produce some result, and all his efforts had thus far been fruitless.

He stayed rooted to his spot, unmoving, unyielding, all day. At first they'd all been watching he and Korra; then they all left to do their own things. Pretty soon Korra was already _sparring_ and what had he done? Nothing.

What hurt most was the feeling he couldn't complain; Korra had struggled for weeks before she could airbend, and even then it had only been under extreme duress. He didn't have the time or the ability to pull off something like that. _As usual_ , he told himself.

The next thing that hurt most was that he _should_ have been able to do this! This was the extension of earthbending - Korra's difficulty with air was that it wasn't her natural bending - he didn't have that problem, yet! Here he was, lagging behind trying to inch a pebble while she tossed around boulders.

She was already so powerful and he had _nothing_. Mako could lightning bend - even if he couldn't, his street smarts and fighting abilities more than made up for it. Asami was just lethal, and a genius. The only one he could've ever gotten a leg up on, in just _one_ thing - that's all he wanted - was Korra. She could bend multiple elements; he obviously couldn't. She could energy bend; he couldn't. She was stronger than him; faster, too; got more recognition; even without her bending she could _do something_ ; he knew he had nothing else. Speaking of which, it was all he had: earthbending. She was better than him with plain earth; and now she beat him in metalbending.

If Korra was there, why the hell was he even coming along?

The day rolled by slowly and excruciatingly painfully. Korra looked as if metalbending was second nature to her; he still hadn't moved a pebble. By that time, evening had rolled around and everyone was inside. Except him.

Korra sought him out, ask him with her usually gorgeous smirk if he was coming for supper. Although it made sick to refuse food, and twice sicker to think she was grating his nerves, he refused. He still had some catching up to do. He could tell she was disappointed, but in his dark mood he only felt satisfaction that he'd made her feel the same way he had been feeling.

It was the middle of the night; he was drenched in sweat and his cheeks covered in tear tracks. His fingers _ached_ and burned from rubbing the damn rock so much. His knees hurt from standing - and occasionally stomping - on the hard floor. His feet felt miserable and he didn't even want to think about the burning pull in his arms and neck.

He hadn't moved. So why..?

"Why can't I move you," he whispered in a hoarse voice. If Korra had had some difficulty, he was sure he wouldn't feel so... Incomptetent. But she just had to to be so damn good, didn't she?

"Bo?" asked a sleepy voice and he suddenly felt ice run through his veins. He felt like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar; he bet she heard him. Maybe that was her plan all along, make him feel inadequate and rub it in.

"Oh? Hey!" He said, a professionally fake smile on his lips and a calculated tone in his voice.

"Are you still training? It's the middle of the night," she replied, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly.

"Then what are you doing up?" He joked, hoping he could keep the snide arsenic from spilling out.

"I... Went for a glass of water and... Mako... asked if you were still out... And to tell you to get your butt to bed." She seemed to be searching for an answer.

He hummed, but turned back to his foe, tryin in vain still to move it. The determination he had at the beginning of this had slowly turn to anger and jealousy. She still lingered, in the edge of his vision; why was she still here? Huffing he held up the stone again, his arms stretching an burning as his muscles contracted painfully. Why was it still here?

"Maybe you should take a break," she told him, and he detected a forlorn tone. Pity.

 _Seriously?_ "You can go back in." He replied tersely and barely spared her a glance. He wasn't in the mood for this, and especially not from her. "I have to be _unmovable_."

She sighed, and he saw her shoulders sag. "Alright..." She turned to leave. "Bo, you'll-"

"Get this. I know..." He sighed. "Good night, Korra."

"... Night, Bo..."

He stopped talking to her. She would come between sparring sessions with either - or both - of the twins and asked him if he had seen this or that.

At first he still replied, with "hn," or "nah," but pretty soon he stopped even acknowledging if she came his way. She would still describe what she'd achieve; and everytime he refused to acknowledge her she would come back with something more impressive. Why was she tormenting him like this?

Even Su couldn't help him it seemed. No matger what she said, he followed her instructions, nothing happened. And yet Korra was becoming better by leaps and bounds. It got to a point where he wouldn't even talk to _anyone_ , didn't move his eyes from the offending piece of space rubble, didn't move or even adjust his feet; his arms and hands were paralyzed into the stance he'd been in from force of habit and exhaustion. He didn't sleep, didn't eat, didn't do anything but concentrate on this tiny piece of metallic rock he couldn't move.

Not even real metal.

The sun was beating down on his back and neck. He was sunburnt; he didn't care. He had long ago thrown his shirts into an angry pile a few feet away. His legs were reaching their limits and he could barely hang onto the damn rock.

He saw Korra move gracefully, flying through the air masterfully with the aid of her metal cables. How, HOW, _HOW!?_ How could she be so damn good and he could only cry about a hand sized pebble? This was the last straw.

He angrily threw the pebble down, screaming in anger and stomping off to spirits-know-where. Somewhere he could be by himself. Where he wouldn't be forced to stare at her excel while he dawdled in the back like a child.

He didn't hear the surprised yelps and her calling his name as he marched away, clad only in pants. His feet stomped on the tiled cement floor as he looked a place where he could be alone; maybe some place he could vent without holding back.

A small park, or forested area. Perfect. He started pounding on the nearest tree that was big enough to take the hit. Why! couldn't! he! metal! bend!? Every one of his thoughts were punctated by his knuckles colliding with bark. He started throwing in kicks; his shins screamed at the hard impacts but he didn't care.

He didn't know when he started growling, but it didn't matter; as he started crying out in anger. Why! _Why!?_

"Bo!" Korra screamed; she must've followed him. She was close, by the sound of her voice anyway.

"Oh, leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you!" He replied hotly, not turning back to face her.

She recoiled from his words. "Wha... Why? What did I do!"

Did she _not know_? How could she be oblivious to the way she made him feel? Or maybe she wanted him to say it. Shove the fact in his face. But he was painfully aware of the fact he would sound like a childish bastard if he spoke his mind.

He threw his hands up in the air. "Why! Jus- Just why!? Why can't I move even one _damn_ pebble!? A-And you can already _fight_ and-! ARGH!" He punched the tree one final time, a horrible crack resounding; the skin on his knuckles was split and already bleeding. "Why are you even here?"

She held up his shirts. "I... Uh, to being you back your shirts... I guess," she replied lamely. She had an odd sort of expression on her face; like she was thinking real hard, yet already knew the answer. "Is _that_ what's been bothering you?"

"What do you mean _'that_ '," he asked crossly. She had said the word like it was nothing.

"That you can't metalbend?"

He pfffted, why didn't she just rub salt in the wound, while she was at it? "Of course! I've been trying for _days and nights_!" _And you can do all these things while you leave me in the dust. As usual_.

"Are... Are you jealous..?"

He dropped his stance, his arms suddenly falling to his side. "Yes! And I _hate_ it! Because you're just so _perfect_ but you also _have_ to be; but I'm not even that good of an earthbender and-"

She hugged him. Her arms were around him and his head in the crook of her neck and she was holding onto him _so tight_ like she was afraid he might fly away with the breeze. One of her hands were in his hair, playing with it.

"You always see the best in people; your smile can light up a room; you make people laugh and lift their spirits," she said quickly, listing each thing.

"W-What're you doing?"

"Listing all the things I'm jealous of you for. Animals _love_ you; you are so light on your feet but you're so solid; and you're tall than me; and you give the best hugs; and I _hate_ that so many fangirls come after you when I'm standing _right there_!"


	6. May 6 - Music or Instrument

Rating: K+/T

He's always dancing to some unheard, unknown music. It's in every one of his step, in each of his moves. He's not graceful by any means; but far is he from having lead feet. Just the way in which he swaggers down the street, talking with friend; or how he dodges every hit in a fight, she see's him moving to a rhythm that is unknown to her.

Korra wants to hear his music.

She first noticed when she listened. It was a probending match, one of the first she ever heard, and the announcer seemed to have eyes only for the Fire Ferrets' earthbender. Bolin was stealing the spotlight with his moves; she remembers thinking how can an earthbender be so light? Shiro Shinobi likened Bolin's dodges and counter-attacks to dancing, he simply was too graceful that night to look like anything else. "If he's dancing like that I'd love to know to what music!" he'd said.

She didn't know it yet, but something had already been planted in her mind. She, too, wanted to know the Fire Ferrets' earthbender's music. Later that night, her dreams were filled with fights and the most uplifting music her ears ever had the pleasure of listening to. Maybe that was one of the many reasons she so desperately wanted to see a probending match.

When he came to her rescue in the Arena she didn't immediately recognize him - something for which she would hit herself later on - even when she witnessed his amazing swagger as he made his way towards Toza and her. With his slicked back hair and strong jaw, Korra thought he resembled an actor in a musical.

Then she saw him fight. A part of her was disappointed not to see his grace; but at least she saw his brother do his famous hat trick. Maybe there had been no music in the air - yet. She rushed Bolin, it was all so impressive, so different classic bending that she couldn't believe it. He agreed to teach her a thing or two!

As he corrected her stance and showed her what to do, how to think; she very much enjoyed herself. She had a new friend and a teacher - maybe she could show him something in return - and his laughter resonated through the room like bells and she found her heart pumping faster; to the beat of their training.

Mako rebuffed her; she felt put down. She didn't know why she liked the jerk - maybe because he was edgy, posed a challenge, and it didn't hurt he wasn't bad looking. She was down in the dumps when Bolin asked her out. Her knee-jerk reaction was that it could make Mako jealous - and even though she felt bad about that, she wanted Mako to feel like she had felt - but wouldn't it make her friendship with Bo hollow?

In the end she accepted. After all, friends were there to help each other through hard times and Bolin was the best company she could've wished for at that moment. They went out and he showed her the city. He walked with such confidence through the populated streets, walked in winding lines around cars and other obstacles; like Shiro had, she saw Bolin's grace. He was moving to the music of Republic City and if she listened intently, she could notice the faint thrumming beat and how even his words were in-time.

Then they ate, and drank and talked and it was all so wonderful! Her previous sorrows - and thoughts of petty revenge - were forgotten. She would never forget their burping contest and how they'd bursted in laughter; his laugh was just so beautiful, like a melody of windchimes and soft violins. Images of calm beauty, like a forest, or lounging in the grass, flashed through her mind - and little did she know her own laughter had had a similar effect on him; her boisterous laughter reminding him of an orchestra in crescendo, of the roaring sea and the blue skies under which it rolls.

Bolin's laugh became a constant in her life after that. She vowed she would hear that perfect music again and again. But she still wondered, to what music was he living to? If she had had to guess she would have said jazz, because it matched him marvellously and he really did quite like it.

However in the meanwhile, she lived life with his laughter keeping th beat.

When she was sad, so was he and his peaceful, relaxing violins turned long and sorrowful. His murmuring voice sounded more like the wind rather than the windchimes. She didn't like it as she did his joy; but there was something to be appreciated. Music like this was to be accepted in all forms she had learned; otherwise she might never had mastered energy bending and many would have lost theirs forever.

If she regretted one thing when she left to heal, it was not bringing her friends with her. She felt so alone, and although the letters did hell immensely, Korra couldn't hear his music anymore. She felt at a loss somehow.

She felt like everything was muted with her friends beside her; maybe she should have taken them up on their offer to come with her. She missed them so much, and although she had her precious memory of her date with Bolin stashed away in her mind; she longed for the day she would hear his music in her life once again.

They fought a war. A full blown war, between nations. What the fuck? She remembered thinking most of the time. What was wrong with people; why were there disillusioned with ideas of grandeur? And Bolin had chosen the wrong side; doing the wrong things for the right reason. She couldn't blame him all that much; in his heart of hearts he truly believed he was helping. So she was glad for him, even if it did keep his music far away from her.

Then the letters came. At first, neat, crisp and clean, and his penmanship and writing had gotten much better under Kuvira. She heard little bells jingling whenever she received one; and she heard faint windchimes when she read it - she hoped he could hear her music, if she had any, with her letters too. He seemed happy enough.

Then they became progressively more crumpled and dirty; though she doubted it was from lack of care. It meant he was closer to the hearts of the conflict areas. one day she received a letter with blood staining the paper; the calming bells and welcoming windchimes turned to tense violins.

Then she received a letter, covered in soot, sand and blood - she felt it in her bones, it was his - and the ink was barely legible, partly due to the shaky penmanship. As she peeled it open, for the blood had glued it shut, and the paper tore in a few spots, the violins surged in a violent crescendo. Then she read.

Silence.

An apology letter - for what? Adressed to her and Team Avatar. Mailed to her address. Not even a name, only a bloody fingerprint serving as a signature. No violins playing, no bells tingling, no windchimes jingling, nothing; not a sound, complete silence, overwhelming lack of sound, utterly lonesome quiet.

Spirits she hated the silence.


	7. May 7 - Visit Me

Rating: K

"Hey, how's it goin'?" He asked, sitting down at the park bench. She hadn't changed a bit since last time.

"It's been pretty calm, everything's calmed down recently," she told him, leaning back into the bench. She was staring at him with that look again.

"It won't be long now, work's almost done and then I can go on vacation," he assured her with a sad smile. Truth was, things for her had calmed down, but he'd been constantly engaged by work, especially on the borders of the Si Wong Desert.

"Tell me about it, you never talk about work. I'm curious." She twirled a finger through her hair as she turned to face him, sitting on her side.

It was sinful that any person could look so good - Korra positively _glowed_ \- in such an effortless fashion. Bolin sighed at the sight.

"It's grueling and thankless, mostly, but someone's gotta do it." He chuckled nervously. "Iroh said I'll _probably_ be promotes very soon."

"Is that a _probably_ as in _certainly_?" she asked coyly, a smile on her lips.

"You know it!"

The hand that had been playing in her hair moved to his, ghosting over his curly locks. "That's great, Bo; I'm so proud of you..."

He hummed happily. He'd missed this; just sitting and talking and relaxing... He really should visit her more often, maybe his life wouldn't be such a mess if he just made more time to relax like this.

"Yeah, pretty soon I'll be the same rank as him; and I'll be able to take some time off for once."

She smiled, he deserved it. Bolin had been working so hard, she hadn't seen him in months; he had changed so much she barely recognized him at first. Tanned skin, fresh scars here and there - though only one, and an old one at that, was anywhere near his face - stubble and lines made his once babyish face seem older. He looked like a grizzled warrior; or he would if he wasn't grinning radiantly whenever she saw him.

"You've been working so hard, you really deserve this, Bo... You deserve a chance to relax."

"Soon, soon, I still have unfinished business; but I promise I'll come soon. Asami's been visiting you pretty regularly right?"

She nodded.

"That's good, that's good..." He replied awkwardly. They often ran out of things to say, but it usually wasn't weird. They could sit in silence until the sun rose, at which time he would escort Korra back and they'd promise to visit each other soon.

"I saw Iroh the other day," she pipped up distractedly, playing with her hair again.

"Really? He didn't mention you?"

"Not him, Zuko's uncle, on one of my excursions in the Spirit World."

"And, what happened? Did you guys talk?"

"Yeah, he asked me what was going on; he was pretty interested when I mentionned you..." she let the sentence hang.

He perked up at that, sitting forward. "A-And? What'd he say?"

She chuckled, her mouth curling into that sexy smirk of hers. "Well... He was proud to hear that I had someone like You as a friend. He also said he would like to meet you some time..."

He sucked in a breath. "Wow... That's... Wow! I can't believe he said that!" He hadn't heard all that much about the old man, to be fair, but he knew he had guided Fire Lord Zuko and helped him be who he was today. And Zuko was one of Bolin's idols; so meeting the man who helped forged the legend was pretty damn impressive.

They stayed in each other's company for as long as they could, even the sun setting later than expected, as if nature itself didn't want these two to be seperated. But the time came for her to leave. She couldn't stay here forever.

They stood, he held her hands, her fingers gliding ghostly over his skin. He was going to miss her so much. Seeing her for the first time in what felt like months or even years only mad ehim yearn more for her; wish they could be together once again, instead of living like this... Holding his breath until their next chance to meet.

"I guess I'll see you soon," she mumbled sadly, with a broken smile. "But not _too_ soon..."

He nodded. "You got it. I love you, Korra..."

"Love you too Bo..." she said, fading away.

He was left standing alone at Korra's memorial statue under the fading moonlight. Like every year.


	8. May 8 - Fangirling

Rating: K

Korra had moved out of Air Temple Island only recently; maybe a month or two. She was now living in an apartment in a nice enough part of town, not too far from either of the bending brothers and closer to Asami than where she previously lived.

Living on her own had taught her a lot; like learning to cook simple foods and keeping them. Also how to pay bills; she wished she hadn't had to learn that the hard way. But Asami and Bolin had taught her one of the most important lessons of all: how to decorate her apartment.

She hadn't realized just what kind of effect decoration could have. It wasn't long before she found coming home each night to a truly _empty_ apartment was draining; there was nothing to look at! And unlike her friends, she rarely got home and crashed right then; so she found she needed something to distract her, be it the radio, books, art or even plants - though she still found thos horribly dull. Asami was nice enough to give her a radio, which was more than enough for Korra; the thing was always on, with music, shows and probending matches - maybe even boxing at times.

But it was Ikki and Jinora who gave her something to look at. Something that she was trying to keep hidden because it would be the death of her if anyone else saw it. She put it on the ceiling, over her bed for a while; until Asami nearly saw it - actually, she _did_ but she was gracious enough to _forget_ about it - then she knew she had to hide it somewhere, or she might not be as lucky with whoever might see it next.

Jinora suggested she hide it behind a scroll or painting - that way she could move the cover and look at it and no one would suspect a thing - and even accompanied Korra to many of the stores that sold pieces that might fit. She ended up buying a collage of bending scrolls and hung it in front of her bed, covering her secret.

Now it was safely hidden, though she felt nervousness tingling deep in her gut; as Bolin waited for her to get cleaned and dressed, he was looking at the collage. She needed to distract him.

"You like it? Jinora helped me choose it," she told him, sliding her shirt on.

"Yeah! It's really cool!" he replied, looking at her over his shoulder. "I wish I'd gotten something like that for my apartment!"

"Guess I'll have to take you shopping then!" she teased, walking up to him, clad only in her shirt and underwear.

His eyes went to hers, then ogled their way to her developed thighs and calves. Her dark, Water Tribe skin had always captivated him - and likewise, she admired his once-porcelain skin - he seemed to be able to see all her curves, her "blemishes" and, best of all in his opinion: she wore white lingerie. His eyes were glued to her, going back to her eyes with a confused expression.

"Uh, what were we talking about?" he asked.

"You and I are going to have a day out!" She replied excitedly, clapping a bit - she knew it would seal the deal, Bolin always thought she looked cute when she was excited.

"Fine, but you gotta out some pants on first!" he replied flicking her nose gently.

So they soon found themselves at the bazaar; the perfect place to pick up knick-knacks, and experience firsthand the hassle of the city. She had only been here once or twice before, but felt at home since it resembled the Fair back home; Bolin had spent years coming in and out, in between, over and under these stalls, whether it was to run, hide, deal or purchase.

Despite their know-how of navigating these alleys, they were both dragging one another to see whatever either found interesting or funny. The vendors were surprisingly indulgent and some were even happy with them just browsing; she guessed they didn't see many couples in this part of town.

Bolin eventually dragged to a stall filled with bits and bobbles relating to radio shows, movers and sports memorabilia. It was one of the longest stalls thus farr and Korra was excited to see if there was anything on the fire ferrets or something interesting in the movers' section.

She was rooting through the sports memorabilia, happy to have found fire ferrets posters, though they were rugged around the dges and a bit colour stained. There was a replica of Mako's old helmet - before they were sponsored by Future Industry - though she wondered why anyone would ever buy that; not realizing they couldn't just ask Mako for it, unlike her - not that she would.

She heard Bolin ruffling through things, then chuckling - almost cackling quietly - she guessed he found something interesting. Turning to face him, she froze midstep, a shocked expression on her face. What was he wearing?

"I-Is that-?" she stuttered to ask.

He nodded vigorously. "Yep!" He put on the fur sleeveless vest. "I'm _Nuktuk_!" he cried out taking a proud stand, his arms akimbo.

She felt her face flush as images of Bolin, barely covered in leather and fur fighting. All sweaty, his eyebrows scrounged together in concentration, hair all mussed up and his tongue sticking out his mouth...

Her train of thought - or lacke thereof - was broken when Bolin leaned in, his eyebrows wiggling. "How's about you show me _your_ version of Nuktuk, hm~"

She covered her mouth as a squeal threatened to escape - she would _freak_ if she got the chance to wear the authentic shirt Bolin had used. she slapped his shoulder. "Stop! Besides; I bet it's just a cheap replica."

He chuckled, shrugging off the vest and showing her the tag on the inside with an emblem of a well-known designer. "Nope! It's the original; I had it auctioned for charity. I _can't_ believe I found it again, I-"

"Buy it, buy it!" She urged. "See if there's more genuine stuff!"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why're you so gung-ho about this..?" He fingered the vest. "I already had this stuff at some point, why would I want it again?"

"Oh! Uhm... Well," she said, fumbling her words. "You should... Keep, and cherish... Those memories! Yeah, and come on, don't tell me you don't want to show off to other people." She nudged him.

"Well..." he said, his mouth turning into a smile.

"You can leave your stuff in here until we get you satomobile," she told him, putting her box down. They had cleared the stall of all things Nuktuk - and fire ferret - related. She was absolutely ecstatic to have all this original merchandise; cherished memories.

"You sure?" Bolin asked, dropping his crate nonetheless. He briefly wondered if she should keep some; far from him to criticize her empty apartment - after all, his was much worse - but Korra had always been so _colourful_. Having this apartment so bare seemed like a travesty to him. "I mean you could keep some; a lot of merch here is also yours."

She gasped; _really?! Yes, please!_ "Uh, sure, that'd be cool! I guess," she said, feinting nonchalance.

"Alright, take whatever," he told her, going to the kitchen.

 _Now_ , she was freaking out. She could take whatever Nuktuk memorabila she wanted. Maybe the costume? Or the film reels? Or the toys? What about the posters? She was experiencing difficulty not jumping up and down; ooh this was surreal!

"Hm; now _that's_ cute," Bolin said, interrupting her thoughts. "Didn't knkw you were such a sucker for souvenirs!"

"U-Uh; yeah..." She knew her face must've been scarlet. "I... Really like the... Fire ferrets."

"Really?" He pouted. "And here I was hoping we could spend some quality time with _Nuktuk_ ~"

She squealed on reflex. "Really?" Ever since she'd seen the movers, she became a Nuktuk-gal through and through.

"Really."

"Yay!" She hugged him tightly. Maybe she could put on the costume... Maybe _he_ could put on the costume! Maybe they could watch the reels! Maybe...

"H-Hey," she asked, suddenly nervous. "Could you..."

"Yeah..?"

She moved over to her collage and moved it aside. "Could you sign my Nuktuk poster?"


	9. May 9 - What I like and Hate About You

Rating: K

"So we're not _perfect_ , right?"

"Hm? Waddya mean?"

"Like, as people; we're not perfect, are we?"

A pause. "... No, I don't suppose so... But I am pretty badass!" she says the last part with a chuckle, and he can't help but join her.

He enjoys her teasing, but he's trying to have a serious conversation. He's not sure how often something like this happens, where she doesn't feel like being serious and heavy - and "just this once," she'd tell him.

"That is true," he replies, but sighs. "But, I mean, there's got to be something that's at least a bit glaring about you and me."

"Like?"

He shrugs, not sure if he should pursue this train of thought with her. "I dunno; like what do I do that annoys you?"

She pauses, visibly, and he can tell she's trying to think of something that won't be hurtful but that will also satisfy his curiosity. He knows her knee-jerk reaction was to say "you're not annoying, how could you think that?" But he knows there's _something_. How does he know? She has things like that too.

She sighs, resigning herself. "...I guess there's... You've become kind of a neat-freak," she tells him.

A pause.

Silence.

"... That's it..?"

She shrugs. "I mean, you still get dirt and have fun, we just have to _clean_ after, and that's he part that's _ugh_!"

"So you... hate that I make you clean up?"

"Yeah."

"... W-Wow, you didn't even hesitate there."

"Should I have?"

He chuckles, almost nervously. "I-I dunno..? I mean if _that's_ the worst thing about me-"

"You take as much time as Asami in the bathroom in the mornings, and you're just as messy," she deapans.

"O-Oh, okay..."

"And you sometimes you just go _quiet_ and I can't follow you there."

He sighs, before she continues.

"But that's what makes you, _you_."

He supposes it is; and that he wouldn't want a Korra who doesn't shoot off at the mouth; that doesn't drink from the milk carton while some drips down her chin; that doesn't steal the covers or kicks him at night; that doesn't tell him ridiculous things to make him feel better. In a way, she makes him, _him_.


	10. May 10 - Make Me

Rating: K

"Stop it," he whined, gently pushing her hand away from his hair. She'd been playing with it since earlier, mussing it up at his great displeasure. He would swat her hand away and fix it; but she would just muss it up again.

"Nooo..." she whined back, bringing her hand back to his head to play with his hair. It was so soft and bouncy; and like hers, it was thick even though it felt so different.

"Quit it," he whined with more conviction, actually managing to slap one of her fingers. "You keep ruining my hair!"

"I like it when it's all messy~!" She nursed her fingers as she replied. They both knew she didn't hurt; and was only acting like this to get her way with him.

It was kind of working.

"I don't!" He told her decisively. He didn't care. Not really; as long as he could fix it when he needed to. He enjoyed having her rake her fingers theough his hair slowly, longingly after being apart for _way too long_ , in her words.

She would straddle him as he lied down; bent over so their chests were touching and both her hands would rake through his hair and she would breathe him in. Slowly, appreciating theor closeness or reminding herself he was real, he was _there_ with her.

"So? You can just fix it later; lemme have some _fun_ ~" she pouted, blinking slowly as her eyes started to get teary. She brought one fisted hand to her eyes and rubbed gingerly, sniffing. "... _Please..?_ " she asked in a tiny voice.

He sighs frustratedly, knowing she's got him wrapped around her finger. She can make him do anything.

" _No..._ " Well, almost.

" _Ugh_ , fine." So much for 'almost'.


	11. May 11 - Memory Lane

Rating: K

He remembers their first anniversary. Unknowingly by the other, both Bolin and Korra were extremely nervous. They both wanted it to be perfect, in the hopes that it would spawn many more anniversaries.

They both enlisted the help of Asami; Korra also asked Opal for help; Bolin asked Mako. The three helpers communicated and coordinated their efforts to both of the lovers' plans. It was an _arduous_ task to say the least; Mako would be called in the middle of work, Asami would essentially do double-shifts every day, and Opal was flying all over the city and surrounding sites as a courier and checker.

Korra had planned an exciting celebration. It would start with a nice, simple breakfast in bed - with morning sex - and then a matinee probending match. After that, she would take him to Narook's; where they had their first date, and she had made sure they'd get the same order and seat as that time. She was lucky Narook loved Bolin like one of his own. After that, she wanted to take him out for a hike/adventure just outside of town; their destination was a lodge.

Bolin wanted to dazzle her. Great breakfast in bed for his lady, then a matinee probending match. After all that, he planned to take her to her favourite restaurant with spa in the afternoon and a mover with dinner for the evening. With luck, he'd get to give her more pleasure still.

It turned out that Korra caught Bolin in the kitchen, making food. Miffed, she'd asked him why he was eating _now_ , he'd ruin his appetite. Sheepishly, Bolin showed her it was _her_ favourite breakfast foods. _Oh.._.

She tried morning sex. He was eager and she nearly cried because it was so good. Then they slipped in the kitchen; food was literally _everywhere_. She needed a long shower after that.

At least they'd gotten the tickets to the probending match. It was a flub; a poor excuse of a pissing contest. Word had gone around that two ex-fire ferrets were watching this match. The athletes must've thoughts they were sponsors or scouts. In any case, an important lack of teamwork and coordination occure and a draw was called when team members turned on each other.

After that, he suggested her favourite restaurant: she accepted and they went to Narook's. Thankfully, everything went just as planned and Bolin caught onto every little detail she so diligently made sure would be correct.

He wants to take her to a spa, but she's not feeling stressed or like she needs to relax; more the opposite. He's not sure if he wants to take a hike, but the promise of adventure drags his boyish heart out.

But duty calls, and the gang turf wars are particularly nasty today. They miss both the spa and the mover. But they can still make it in time to the lodge and consummate their feelings.

The lodge, she preens, is renowned in the region; people have all told her it's an amazing place and that it feels like the spirit worl, still and perfect.

She made a typo in the name when she searched in the phone book. She reserved a room at Shing Yi's two star motel; she was looking for Shing _Xi_ 's.

He tells her the story whenever they pass by Narook's. She always love remembering.


	12. May 12 - Eat Your Heart Out

Rating: K+/T

Bolin loves peaches. He can eat them all day long; the moon peaches on Air Temple Island are his favourite. But he's a messy,

 _messy_

eater when it comes down to peaches. He eats them with such gusto and passion; he slurps the juice, but some dribbles down his chin and he always licks it clean.

It's Asami who shows her. Well, Korra catches her with a vicious blush and a stunned expression - though she does have a small, distracted and _stupid_ smile. Korra knows whatever she's watching has got to be _good_.

Her eyes land on Bolin - her boyfriend of a few days, officially - devouring a peach. At first she doesn't notice what's so... Exciting... about that; but one glimpse at the open peach and her dirty, frustrated and excited young adult mind gets it.

Eat your heart out, Korra. Bolin will.


	13. May 13 - Lost & Found

Rating: K+/T

 **Summary:** Korra helps Bolin find something he's lost.

* * *

"Where is it, where _is_ it?" He dashed about, upending everything in his apartment; his hands were moving in a blur as they grabbed and moved piles of documents - muttering _no, no no..._ whenever he'd finish a pile - plates and clothes. Why was his place such a _mess_? He could've sworn he had cleaned it just yesterday; but then again, that was at least fifteen hours ago and he'd been _panicking_ since then. How he managed to lose _anything_ in this tiny, hole-in-the-wall, one room studio was a mystery beyond him. There were only four spots he _could_ lose something: the closet - which was now _empty_ with vests, coats, shoes and boots strewn about - the cupboard; the chest at the foot of his bed - which was also empty now - and his work desk that was covered in documents.

" _Spirits_!" he swore, his hand whipping out to slap a pile of clothes off the table in a huff. "Where the hell _is_ it?!" Sighing, he plopped down on the only chair that wasn't covered in odds and ends. It was pathetic, really, how he'd let losing one tiny, little thing make him go crazy; Mako would have a fit if he would see Bolin's apartment - he himself wasn't thrilled about it, and having to put everything away later, either. Korra, on the other hand, might laugh-

 _Wait, KORRA!_ He might've left it at her place! Bolin jumped from his chair, knocking it over, and dashed out the door, slamming it. He went down the stairs four-by-four, nearly tripping and smashing his skull multiple times. He nearly ended up tackling an old lady on his way out.

"Sorry, Margret!" he cried out over his shoulder as he sprinted down the street.

Korra was sipping some coffee at her table, reading the newspaper. The radio that sat on her nightstand in her bedroom was playing a jaunty tune. Her hair was still wet from the shower she took after her morning training and she was wearing only boxers and an old ratty hoodie that was too soft because it'd been washed so much. She was also wearing her reading glasses since her eyes were tired - damn council and their damned paperwork and political powerplays - from reading hundred-pages documents all week long.

She was currently reading the sports section; the players who were currently in the fire ferrets' team - still sponsored by Future Industries, and occasionally coached by the original players - were doing very well for themselves. They'd made it to the quarter-finals with a, thus far, perfect record. The new captain, the team's waterbender, certainly knew how to coordinate her partners. Until the last rotation of players, it had been tradition that the firebender was the captain. Korra had been more than happy to help out Aluki - even if she had been flirting with Bolin.

Luckily she had just put her coffee cup down when Bolin busted through her front door. He was panting and gasping, his white cotton shirt sticking to _all_ the right places with sweat and his hair mussed up and covering his forehead as he bent over to catch his breath. He froze, his eyes wide as he looked at her

She smiled sweetly, waving her fingers at him. "Hey~"

"H-Hey..." he gasped out. "I, uh... Didn't know you wore glasses..."

She laughed softly, "yeah, it's just for readin' when my eyes're tired. So what bring you here in such a _hurry_?"

He chuckled, suddenly nervous, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Would you believed I missed you?"

She smirked, raising an eyebrow. Nope."

"Nightmare, then," he sighed, walking over and hugging her from behind. He buried his face in her hair, his hands snaking around her waist.

"Someone's awfully handsie today," she squealed, feeling his hands on her. She playfully slapped them. Not a second later, his hands were back in the same spot, rooting around in the hoodie - _his_ hoodie - pocket.

"What're you looking for?" she asked.

"Uh..." It wasn't there. It wasn't _there_. _Shit_. "N-Nothing."

"You sure?"

"... Yeah..."

"You sure you aren't looking for something that was in that pocket you were practically fingering em through?"

He sputtered.

"How about if it was small, and ring-shaped?"

... _What?_

"Like the ring I'm wearing on my left _ring finger_?"


	14. May 14 - Myth and Heroes

Rating: T

"You will travel North; there, the fortune you seek to restore the land lies," the Moon Spirit told her. "As my champion, I will grant you three favours."

"What kind of favours?" Korra asked, head bowed.

"You may not ask for my direct involvement, though I can provide you with aid in the form of transport, companions or even knowledge. But be warned, young spirit-walker, I can only grant you these favours at once."

"Yes... Thank you." She bowed her head more deeply, thinking of what to ask; and was this a test as well? Information, she decided, would be the most useful. "What trials await me?"

The Moon Spirit smiled. "You will have to overcome the illusions of the Great Marsh, and take care not to let them fool you off the road; the temple in the heart of the marshland is guarded by mischievious spirits; and your treasure itself will be a trial, as you must keep it hidden until you come back to me."

Now she knew where to go and what to guard against. Wise questions deserved wise answers, she figured. "For my second favour, I'd like to ask for weapons and tools?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be more precise."

"A-A spirit weapon? To fend off the mischevious spirits," she finished in a rush. This was a _big_ favour, even for the Moon Spirit; their kind rarely made weapons that weren't tools in disguise, and even then... Only a few knew how to mold things other than tricks and illusions.

The Moon Spirit considered this. "This is a lot to ask for, you know?"

"I am aware... But as it is a favour, I imagine you can refuse? But even if it is big, it is still a favour..."

"Fair enough; I will lend you my fishing spear. The rope it is tied to is magical; as long as it tethered to you, the spear will always come back to you, otherwise it will come back to me. Here," she handed Korra a long silvery spear that emanated the same blueish-white glow of the Moon Spirit.

She took the spear with grace, fully bowing. "I will make great use of it, thank you..." She tied the end of the rope to her waist.

"And now, for your final favour, what will you ask?"

"An animal hide to keep this treasure hidden?" she asked; animal hides were common packaging for goods that could be roughed up or weren't exquisite. A farmer or fisherman might pull a cart covered with hides; a merchant would use silk or leather.

The Moon Spirit called for her wolf, the Hunter, and harvested his fur and hide. Using moonlight she sowed it into a shroud, which she handed to Korra. "This hide will hide whatever it holds from sight; not even the swiftest hunter will be able to find its secret; wise favours, my champion. Now, may the wind carry you far and may your nights be bright with my moonlight!"

"Thank you, I will bring back this treasure, or die trying!" And with that, Korra left on her journey.

On the verge of the marsh was a farmer. This year's harvest had not yielded much, and he might not be able to feed his family _and_ cattle _and_ have enough surplus to last winter.

"You there, young lady," he called, wobbling up to her. "You spear, it looks mighty fine!"

"It is," she replied happily. Days of walking by herself had made her starved for human contact, even if just a short conversation. "Thank you for noticing!"

"You come from the city, do you not? What might a citizen need a fishing for, I do not know; but I will bargain with you for it! You seem to be travelling to the Great Marsh; nothing there is edible much. I offer you provisions and a ways to forage whatever there is that's edible!"

The offer was enticing; she hadn't brought much food, a backpack at most and she had already dug into them. But this wasn't just _any_ fishing spear either. And she couldn't lose this spear, she needed it for the spirits that guarded her goal.

"You seem to know an awful lot about the marsh," she started. "Have you been through it?"

He chuckled. "In my younger days, when I was your age! It usually took me two weeks to cross it."

Seven days then, she surmised, is what it would take for her to reach her destination. Then seven more to come back, maybe more if she had to carry whatever she was sent to collect. What if she could lend her spear though...

"Sir, I have a counter-offer for you," she told him. He raised a brow, but motioned for her to continue. "This spear, is _magical_ ; it was gifted to me by the Moon Spirit-" he scoffed, but a gleam was in his eye. "And it's

Impossible for it to be seperated from me-"

"If you didn't want me to trade for it-"

"But I can _lend_ it to you. On some conditions."

"... I'm listening..."

"First; you can only keep it up to eight days, and you need to tie this rope around you. Otherwise it'll find me and that's the end of the deal. Second, I'll need at least one loaf of bread in the provisions. Does that sound fair?"

"Eight days?! Young lady, that's not long enough for me to stockpile reserves for my family!"

"Ah! But, like I said, this spear is from the Moon Spirit! You'll only need eight days of fishing to feed your family," she cleverly told him. To prove her point, she walked to the river and started to fish. As she approached the water, many fish collected near her and as she stabbed at them she found she couldn't miss and that the river was plentiful. "The only catch is that you need to sacrifice a portion to the Moon Spirit as thanks."

That night she ate and slept with the farmer and his family, talking amicably. They learnt she was on a quest to make the land fertile again. The farmer hesitated to take her spear, but she insisted; reminding him to tie the rope around hia waist to keep it tethered to him for the eight days.

She left early next morning, her bag filled with vegetables and bread and fish, as well as a written guide for edible plants.

Now inside the marsh, she was happy to have brought the loaf - loaves, actually - of bread. The marsh kept making sounds; sounds she found difficult to resist. Like the Moon Spirit calling her, "I have a shortcut!"

She broke off a couple of pieces of bread and stuffed them in her ears to stop the sounds. It worked and she was able to follow the path without incidents.

There was a bushel of black, bulbuous berries she nearly ate; remembering her guide, she learnt they were sweeter than the best berry-mead and would make her fall asleep for anundetermined amount of time. She collected some and wrapped them in leaves for later.

The temple was bigger than even the tallest towers in the Grand Republic City. It was made entirely of cut stones and merged with the central tree of the Marsh. This tree, so tall was it, it overlooked the area, stood above the tall trees surrounding it. A spirit tree serving as a beacon in the centre of the world.

The clearing around it was still shadowed by the foliage above, though it was much more lit than the path. There the earth was firm and covered in vines from the trees. The temple itself resembled a step pyramid with an inordinately long staircase.

She was almost there! But the path to the temple was guarded by the mischievious spirit she had been warned about. It had been seven days yet, and so she didn't have the spear yet. Her provisions were running low and she still had to come back... Her hide!

Korra unrolled her magical hide, with which she would cleverly _hide_ from the spirits. So she covered herself; but she didn't turn invisible like the Moon Spirit had told her... Or maybe she was and she could still see herself?

She advanced towards them cautiously. They turned towards her, although didn't not attack her yet. One stepped closer.

"Who are you? And what do you want traveller?" It asked, flapping its black bat wings.

 _Traveller?_ she thought, they should've known she was a spirit-walker by looking at- oh. She was _hidden_ from them! "I'm a weary traveller from the South, I am heading North to help my father's brother's daughter find a suitor. I was cutting through the Marsh and got lost; may I spend the night here?"

The spirit considered her. She must've followed the old path by accident if she came from the South. "What about payment?" it asked sneakily.

"P-Payment?" she stuttered. "What about the laws of hospitality?"

It barked an ugly laugh. "Those only apply to humans that receive guests! And if you don't offer us anything good, we'll make sure you never find your way!"

She didn't have anything to pay them with; no money, not much food, and just the clothes on her back. Of the food she had, nothing would please the spirits; bread, smoked meat and fish and thos eberries she had found. The berries!

"I-I have the special berries," she offered.

"Special? How?"

"They're the sweetest thing you will ever eat! Better than any berry-mead you'll ever taste, and more filling than a buffet! But they're very valuable..."

"All! We want them all, or no shelter for you!"

She handed them the leaves and watched them eat the lot voraciously. Korra egged them on whenever they stopped, saying "only a few more and you'll be sated!" By the time she was running out of things to say, they had all fallen asleep. Perfect!

She ran up the stairs and into the temple.

Inside the temple's inner sanctum, the sanctuary, was an elevated throne of cut stones. Nor mortar held the stones together, she noticed, they were cut so well they fit together tightly. Tall stairs led to the enormous throne - it had literally been constructed to fit an ancient spirit, she guessed - on which she could fit at least three or four times over.

The back rest was engraved with fine carvings of the origin of the four Nations. Though the accurate retelling of the world's history didn't interest her at the moment; her quest had led her in this temple in the heart of the great marsh in the very middle of the land for a very specific purpose. That which sat on the throne.

A young warrior sat there rigidly and lifelessly. His skin was of metal; knowing the spirits who had the skills of craft, his skin would rather be white gold rather than steel. Vines of pure yellow gold ran down his arms and neck, reflecting the light that came through the holes in the broken ceiling. She could actually see the tendons and ligaments in his body! Fine shards of obsidian stood in lieu of hair and perfect emeralds replaced his eyes.

"Spirits," she breathed, walking up some steps, drawn to the metal boy by some unknown force. As she reached the last step, one hand extended towards the statue, it moved!

Slowly it stood; noislessly, as the craftmanship must've been exquisite. Its appearance as regal as the statues of kings and spirits. But who was he? A long forgotten king who ambition and greed was his downfall? A folk hero outsmarted by a spirit in a quest to save his beloved? A farmer, whose wish of riches was refuted?

"Now," she said to herself. "How do I get you to move? There's got to be a button or some other..." He voice trailed off as she walked around the golden boy; knowing the spirits whatever way of activating this automaton would be in an unsavoury place. She squeezed his ass - firstly surprised at how flesh like it was despite the metal's hardness, and secondly surprised by-

"Gah!" It yelped, jumping forward. It turned around and looked at Korra wide-eyed. Its emerald eyes glinting with light alin to curiosity and wonder. "Who are you?!"

"I'm-" she stopped herself, throwing off the hide. "I'm a spirit walker, sent by the Moon Spirit to come rescue you! I think..."

"You think?"

"I managed to trick the spirits outside and now they're asleep; come quick!" she said, tugging on his arm.

"T-The spirits?" he asked, his voice quaking. "N-No, no! I am _not_ going outside without protection!"

What? Was this the _treasure_ that was supposed to help the land? A terrified teenage automaton? The spirits would make them lost, but wouldn't _hurt_ them.

"You don't understand, if I try to leave they'll disassemble me!"

"Then you'll hide! With this shroud," she said, shoving it into his hands. He looked at her skeptically, and after she motioned at him he put it on.

Immediately he changed. From the pale metal he went to warm tanned skin of a forest ranger, a hunter. The hide suited him perfectly, like a leather vest.

"Wow..." he said aloud. "I look... Real." He turned to her. "Do you have protection?"

He explained that without something to fend off the spirits, she would be attacked because of her spirit-walker status. His spirit-like aura would be hidden, but she would need something to protect herself with.

So they waited until the eighth day, where, under his amazed sight, her magical spear reappeared. She twirled it around, stabbing the air a few times. His eyes were glued to it, and her as she wielded it. With that, she thought, no minor spirits would bother her.

The spirits shrank away from her as she walked with her spear and _travelling companion_ , out of the temple. She stuffed both her and his ears as they walked through the Great Marsh. He didn't require food so her provisions lasted longer than she'd hoped, and he proved to be a boon for foraging and hunting, bringing her much food.

The farmer was happy to see her with someone else; maybe a spirit-walker, he surmised as he offered them a grand meal of fish and herbs. They rested in the guest room and the fall air was surprisingly warm - almost hot - with the golden boy around.

She brought him to the Moon Spirit, where she returned her spear and hide. He faded back into his metal form - she found she missed his human appearance - and awaited orders.

"But before that," the Moon Spirit said. "You deserve a reward. I will grant you one wish; think carefully."

He looked at her, curious as she stared back. She bit her lip in thought and took his hand; feeling odd at how warm the metal was.

"I wish he was human," she wished.


	15. May 15 - Show Me

Rating: K

"Show me!" She whined, reaching for the little sparkly thing in his hand. He'd been lookin g at it so intently when she walked in and quickly snapped it away, trying to hide it from her - he'd been doing that for the past weeks.

"No! C'mon Korra just drop it!" He replied, stretching away from her, hanging precariously on the edge of his seat.

"Pease~" she begged, her hands making grabbing motions. "That thing's been stealing all your attention I usually get!" Her cheeks puffed out as she huffed.

"You're still getting the attenion!" he cried out, pushing away. "Just, relax okay!? I'll show you, alright?"

She stepped back, shuffling a bit nervously; she looked like a puppy waiting for a treat, but not knowing what the treat is. She leaned a bit as he opened his hand, showing a locket tied to a silvery chain; it was simple in design, just oval shaped. He clicked it open and handed it to her.

She took it gingerly and fully opened it. Inside were two pictures; one was of her - and it must've been taken with Asami's new instant camera - during one of her lazy sunday afternoons. Her hair was still wet, in a loose bun; she as wearing her reading glasses, big round and rimless; and she was looking at something fondly that was outside the photo.

The other photo was of Bolin. It after he came back from one of his trips with the United Forces; she remembered that one, it was when he went to the Si Wong Desert for two weeks. In the photo he was tan and his hair was mussed up from the train ride; his beard was full - that was before he'd shave it. Although he looked dead tired, with dark rings under his eyes; his smile was genuine and his eyes were lit up.

"I was waiting to give it to you," he told her, taking it from her hands. He walked behind her and slipped the chain around her neck and letting the locket fall back onto her chest.


	16. May 16 - Secrets

Rating: K+

Korra had been acting weird lately, out of sorts. Whenever a quiet moment would happen between her and Bolin, she became more nervous than an agoraphobe having to give a public speech. But whenever they were hanging out as usual, she was her normal brash, hot-headed and loud self he fell in love with.

She wouldn't tell him anything; wouldn't even look at him when he tries to ask - because that's all it was, trying, otherwise he would get answers - or she'd blatantly interrupt him with something else.

Recently, she had been getting up at ungodly hours, coming back to bed and being way more tired than usual in the middle of the day; puking in the morning every now and then, and only eat specific foods - which made routines extremely difficult.

He thought she was pregnant; was ecstatic. They were going to have children! He was going to be a dad! With _Korra!_ They could settle down, at least for a while, and live a little! Finally...

Truth was, she was sick. Insomnia and lack of appetite settled in. She wanted to leave; so Bolin wouldn't have to see her.

One day, she vanished without a word.


	17. May 17 - Cafuné

Rating: T/M for subject matter (mentions of PTSD, Violence)

It was so hot; everything was burning and even the sand on the ground was turning to glass. White-hot steel cleaved his skin, the blood steaming out instead of oozing; the skin of his hands singed, then burnt, blisters popping nearly as soon as they formed because they were already boiling. The ammo crates exploded, and shrapnel hailed like fire from hell onto them. His hair was smoking, and his the meat of his throat was being smoked. Civilians cried out; the children! The children!

He awoke with a start, gasping and crying silently. The cool summer moonlight, a sudden contrast to the heat of the desert, only served to unnerve him. Despite the refreshing breeze that blew softly through the opened window, Bolin felt hot and sweaty and sticky. His skin felt red, bothered; like he'd touched a hot pan and now he was blistering.

He couldn't handle the sudden moisture of his throat. It was dry; had been dry... Was? Whatever the case, he started coughing; his body rejecting the liquid, in his mind it simply was the liquid of popped blisters. He was still in the desert; it had just been night.

Breathing for him was an event now; it came in short, painful gasps that only served to keep him from falling unconscious. He blinked the spots away, started tapping his thigh, desperate for something _real_. Something that would remind him to breath, damn it! The tapping changed to hitting and punching until he was sure to have a bruise. When had he started rocking back and forth? He was moving with every gasp, muttering his name, rank and number like they'd been trained to. Trained to take torture when captured. Trained to avoid capture by fighting. Trained to avoid fighting by killing. Trained to kill.

"Bolin, captain," he gasped softly.

Hands were on him. Somebody found his position. They were compromised! Shit! Had to move; get away, buy the troops some time. Had to do something, the hands wouldn't let go; he couldn't move. Fuck. The hands moved up and down his arms; searching for weapons, a way to cuff him.

He felt fingers through his hair - what hair? Hadn't it been shaved when they entered the desert? They moved softly, not pulling and ripling like a captor, not combing like the barber. Softly, gently; rubbing his temples lovingly.

Sweet nothings whispered, a soft noise against the sudden silence that overtook his sense. A familiar voice; the blindingly bright sand replaced by his blue and silvery room under the moonlight; soldiers replaced with Korra, who he didn't have to even entertain the idea of her not having his back. Hot pain turned to cool sweat on his skin. He was home. Home. _Home. I. Am. Home. With the girl I love. We live near the Bay. We're surrounded by water. No water in the desert, so we're not_ there _. Home. Safe. Mako lives near. Asami's in the guest room. I can see Air Temple Island from the window. Yeah, Home_...

He let her fingers thread through his hair, grounding him with her. She propped herself against the wall, and he laid on his stomach, between her legs; surrounded by her, safe. Through her stomach and legs he felt her soft, grounding heartbeat. His senses were filled with her. Her smell. Her gentle, sweet nothings she whispered. Her fingers moving lovingly through his hair, over and over and over and over, until he fell asleep again...


	18. May 18 - Mamihlapinatapai

Rating: T

"A look shared by two people, each wishing that the other would initiate something that they both desire but which neither wants to begin."

* * *

"So how was your last campaign?" Asami asks, and he almost falters - _almost_ , but goddamn it he's learned to hide it, and hide it so good even _he's_ not sure if the pain is real - but his smile doesn't slip really. It's all in his mind.

It's all in his eyes.

"It was intense," he jokes. "And I think I'm finally understanding just what people mean when they say sand gets _everywhere_!" They imagine something funny, like in his ears or mouth, or his pants; he means the gaping holes in your skin, the deep cuts that only stop bleeding because they're clotted with sand and dirt.

He takes another bite, and blinks. She notices; she's the only one who notices.

"But what're you gonna do? It's not like we can just move everyone to another area, so." He shrugs as if that's that.

His eyes were closed when he shrugged.

"So did anything interesting happen, or was it the same thing everyday?" Mako asks, curious yet worried about his brother's affairs; despite the fact that Bolin is one of the more capable fighters in the world now.

"An ammo crate exploded," Bolin replies, and his eyes flit to hers. He knows she would usually like this kind of stuff, but it was a mistake to bring this up; because his eyes see hers already on his studiously.

An eternity passes in the millisecond it takes for them communicate.

 _Hey I-_

 _You-_

Although nothing is said more than the beginning fragments of thoughts. She resigns herself, and so does he; strangely, their timing is as synced as their heartbeats in that moment. Like always.

"Really? What happened," she asks. "Did a firebender trip and fall or something?" She nods at Mako, giving Bolin an out they both seem to need.

He barks a laughter that's too genuine for her taste, but it's infectious and she chuckles; and before long the conversation turns to more cheery subjects.

The supper is long over by now, but he's still sitting by the table, a tepid cup of tea held in his hand - it's clinging to it, he's actually quite surprised it hasn't cracked yet - and the smoke of candles twirling in the late night breeze, He's not planning on moving anytime soon; his thoughts a hurricane ravaging his mind, but he's somehow keeping his head above water. Not drowning. But not living. He's a blank slate, just trying to stay awake, to not die. He the silence in which you can hear a pin drop.

In the eye of his inner storm, Bolin manages to catch Korra's eyes. She's sitting on the porch, just a few feet from him; but, like the cunning girl that she is, the night covers her and he stands out in the small dying light. He's exposed; inside the sanctity of the temple, yet out in the open. She knows. He knows she knows. And she _knows_. Her eyes are practically gleaming in the moonlight, like rapids; his look like a glass of aged cactus juice through the sunlight. They are both from the desert: a dry, unforgiving place where you'll die in the sunlight and moonlight without discrimination. But she comes from the cold; and he was forged in fire. She stars him down, his eyes do not waver.

They sit. Silently. Watching. Waiting. Surely the other would start. Because they wouldn't, they each thought, couldn't rather. It wasn't her place to root in his head. It wasn't his place to expose himself. It wasn't any-body's. So they each waited for it. They waited, and waited, and waited. Two sets of eyes clashing silently, partially reaching out; never wavering, like the soldiers they had been forced to become despite their young age.

He couldn't smell smoke anymore. That's how he noticed. Noticed the moon, which had been low in the sky still, was now hung up high - near midnight at the very least. Noticed Korra had never been facing him, sitting cross-legged against the door frame, with only her head facing him; the moonlight hitting her just so she was obscured, except her eyes shone in an otherworldly glow. Noticed he was mirroring her, rather strangely; except he was not graced by the moon, but had been lit by the dying candles. Noticed the tea in his cup was not only cold now, but its taste had become rancid to his nostrils. Noticed their eyes had not moved.

"Good night," she said, standing up to leave.

"Good night," he mirrored, rooted to his spot.

Although it was still early, the sun was gracing them with its presence; indeed, today would be blisteringly hot, and hopefully humid. He liked humid. The morning was already much warmer than pleasantly cool, a far cry from last night.

The train would be arriving soon according to the clock and the ticket-salesman. He was one of the few who had bought passage to the U.F. base at the borders of the Desert. Besides him and a few other soldiers, only his friends populated the lonely station. They were talking. Yet he and Korra were also staring. He managed to not focus two-hundred percent of his attention on her; but he barely payed any to the actual conversation.

She still had that look in her eyes. As did he. He wanted to talk, wanted to hold her, wanted to cry,wanted this to all go away, wanted an easy way out. She wanted him to open up, wanted him to _not_ break, wanted him to be strong, wanted him to know she was there.

Yes, she came from the frigid desert; but her heart was a roaring fire, in which the finest could be forged. He was made in the fires of the Si Wong Desert, but his heart resembled a damp cave.

Maybe her ice could temper his fire and make him stronger.

Or maybe he would crack.


	19. May 19 - Kjaereste

Rating: K+

"A gender neutral term for girlfriend or boyfriend. It literally translates as 'dearest', and can be used in similar constructions (for example, 'kjaereste minne' means 'dearest memory')."

* * *

Korra doesn't like many petnames. Bolin loves tocome up with them, but she only allows him to call her a few more than once. She, on the other end, doesn't come up with many nicknames for him other than the tried and true classics like "honey".

Unless the situation is serious, or dire, Bolin will use every opportunity to call Korra something cute. It would never fail to make Asami chortle or Mako struggle to keep his laughter bottled up.

If she ever tried to come up with an oversweet petname, everyone always found it cringe-worthy; though Bolin also found it to be incredibly endearing. She was so bad at it, how could he not find it so sweet?

But, as a rule of thumb, she called him Bo or Bolin.

"Bolin!"

Like now. She rushed over to him, sliding to a halt at his side. She cradled his head in her arms, resting it in her lap; brushing a few stray strands of hair from his face she murmured sweet nothings.

"Talk to me, come on; call me one of your stupid pet names I love so much, but this is the only time I'll ever say it!" she told him, her heart stopped as she waited for his eyes to flutter open.

And they did. "Only if you call me one of your horrible ones first..."

"Alright, dear."

"Dearest."


	20. May 20 - La Douleur Exquise

Rating: K+/T

"The pain of wanting someone you can't have/be with."

* * *

The photo sat in the corner of her crowded work desk. Reams of paper covered every other inch, except for the small spot on which the telephone and radio receiver sat so she wasn't stuck in a _lonely tower_. She seldom had the time to even glance at the photo, yet it always sat in the corner of her eyes; reflecting the sun in the early morning and the light of her lantern late in the night when she was the only one still up.

She never stayed in the same place more than a couple of weeks, three at most; unless exceptional circumstances forced her hand, Korra was wondering the world, going where she was needed most at the moment. Bolin, much like her, never stayed in the same place; although the duration of his stays were much longer than hers, counting at the minimum ten weeks. Unless it was a special mission, which could range to a few days to a few months - thankfully he hadn't had any missions of such length, because during those ones he could send or receive letters or any other form of communication.

Both were forced to go this place and that, with little to no control over their fate; although strangely enough they had both challenged and conquered Fate and Destiny during their previous struggles. Now she wanted nothing more than to be reunited with her friends; and he wanted nothing more than the same. Yet, neither would get their wish. The Self came last in their lines of work; and it was all they could do to take care of it, by writing letters once in a while.

The photo sat in the corner of her crowded desk. Reams of paper that once seemed to cover every other inch of her desk harmlessly, now seemed to smother her; to act as kindling for the fire that would burn her from within. She seldom felt this way, yet the yearning deep in her chest always sat there; pushing her through the battles at dawn and helping her power through all the work at night when she felt alone in the dark.

She tried to never reminisce about her friends more than a few minutes here and there, a free evening at most; lest the yearning destroy her from within, though this was more prone to happen at personally important dates. She felt that Bolin's spirit, on those days, felt much like hers; although his was oftentimes muddled with the anxiety that accompanied conflicts or the exhaustion of leading troops and efforts late into the night, every night. Thankfully, they managed to each receive letters on those important days. Almost always.

Her hand stilled against the paper, a half-written sentence sitting at the tip of her pen, halfway through the page; the lantern's light a deep red against the room, casting vague shadows everywhere around; the glass covering the photo glinting with the flame, the faces in the picture flickering in the weak light.

His eyes were so bright.

She supposed he would think her smile mischievous or playful. the thought warmed her heart and she found herself snorting quietly, a small and happy smile on her lips as she found the strength to continue her document. Though at a much slower pace than before, and not without her glancing at the picture every so often.

Soon the smile faded to something sullen and dour. The pen moved in staccato, small stains appearing at the end of words or in the "t's" and "i's" as her mind clouded over. The writing curved, leaning towards the right sharply as she wondered when the next time she could see her friend. When would be the next time she could run her fingers through his hair; when would be the next time when she and he could simply relax, take an afternoon off and _play_? Actually play.

She thought, and thought, and imagined and reflected on her happy moments, the ones she guarded with severe jealousy and protected as if they were jewels and she a greedy dragon. Her chest felt tight, hot; like a coil over a flame, an ugly fire stoked with charcoal that would never turn to diamond. She felt her heart itself feel hot, the blood pumping angrily yet haltingly, all the way down her back. A lump, some sort of knot forming in the back of her mouth, sitting on the back of her tongue; threatening nausea.

She needed to see him now.

But work came first. And for the first time in what felt like months; what felt like _years_ , when she was still but a child, she felt like crying. Not a single, beautifully poetic tear at her own weakness; not an all-out passionate sob of anger and despair at the unfairness of the world, and the wickedness of men, no. She felt like crying an ugly cry; a quiet, embarrassed and frustrated sob. Something a young child would cry for their parent leaving on a business trip; something an animal would do for its master. She felt like snapping the damn pen she was holding; she felt like ripping all those fucking reams of paper; she felt like throwing the lamp against the wall; she felt like breaking the table; she felt like kicking the chair out the window; she felt! She felt...

She felt like she _needed_ him. But she'd never _get_ him.


	21. May 21 - Geborgenheit

Rating: K+

"The feeling you have when, with a certain person, nothing can hurt you."

It was dark, and every little light; every little nook in the dark was a monster prepared to jump at him. It didn't matter if he medidtated, if he sat up, if he opened a light - he'd have to close it again anyway - or if he his under his blankets. Nothing was helping and he was starting to feel _scared_. Weren't only kids supposed to feel this way? It was embarrassing and it added insult to injury; a young adult scared of the dark like a kid after a nightmare or two.

He sat there quietly, alone in the dark, holding his blanket up to his chin. Eyes wide open he looked around, trying in vain to convince himself that, _no, nothing's there_ , and that he wasn't going to die of fright.

The wind outside howled, jolting the branches of the tree next to the window, an eery and scratchy sound as they grated against the glass. It wasn't even a dark and scary night like in the stories; the moon outside was present and bright - actually, beautiful - and there weren't any clouds, the stars twinkling beautifully.

But it was too much for him. Soon he found himself jumping out of bed, blanket and pillow in hand, and dashing as quietly as he could out of his room. Thankfully the hall was lit - barely - and he could see comfortably; immediately the monsters that hid in the shadows melted away, to be replaced by drapes and furniture.

He breathed a sigh of relief at familiar sights. Quickening his step, Bolin made his way to Korra's room. He paused awkwardly at the door. Hesitant. His hand hovering just an inch away. He steeled himself and knocked softly.

A muffled grunt greeted him.

He inched the door open.

Another grunt.

He stepped in. Asked if he could spend the rest of the night there.

Silence. Another grunt.

Relief flooded Bolin as he closed the door softly, and made his way inside the room. He laid his pillow down next to her bed and promptly made himself comfortable.

He knew, if anything happened, Korra would be there. He was safe.


	22. May 22 - Freaky Friday

Rating: T

They would never know what caused it; whether it had been some weird energy bending trick, or the work of mischievous spirits, some ancient curse, or whatever. But that morning - if irony would have it, it might've been a friday - they each woke up normally, in their own beds in their apartments. The only problem, so far, was that they each woke up in the _other's_ bed, in the _other's_ apartment.

It barely took a moment for either to notice something major was wrong. Korra noticed first, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes; a flash of tan, but still paler than her's, skin. She hadn't been sick in the past days; and besides, this hand - the pale hand that wasn't hers - was even more calloused and mannish than her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" she cried out, the hand held out in front of her, turning this way and that slowly as she stared. She recognized the 'X' shaped scar that ran from the base of the thumb, across the back of the hand, to the knuckle of the ring finger. Bolin had one _exactly_ like it.

Bolin didn't even have to open his eyes. Something was tickling his face, so he jerk his head to the side minutely and it went away. Must've been a cowlick or something; he really ought to get his hair cut.

Lazy rays of honeywarm sunlight filtered through the curtains and landed on him perfectly. He stretched, and that's when he noticed. He didn't feel the bunching of his teeshirt around his shoulders - but he might've taken it off during the night if it was too hot - but what gave it away was that he didn't feel his large boxers twist and bunch around his legs as he twisted his back. What he felt was soft, silky skin, and _panties_.

"The hell?" That wasn't his voice..?

Then he opened his eyes.

Although Korra noticed more quickly than Bolin; the latter woke up minutes before the former, and so he heard her - his body - scream just as he approached the door. He slammed his fist on her - his - door.

"It's me!" he - in her body - announced. His - her - key was already in the lock, turning before she - he? - was out of bed. Bolin walked in his apartment, to see himself - well, Korra - standing in the living room gobsmacked and clad only in his underwear.

He wished it would've been as amazing as it sounded.

"Is that what I look like?" she asked. It sounded so _odd_ to hear _her_ in him. And again, his mind was in the gutter. "I look fucking _amazing!_ "

He snorted. He'd done a lazy wolftail and tossed on training clothes - a tank top and pants with martial arts shoes. This might've been a crisis, but he wasn't going to go out and _ruin_ her image by running around in pyjamas.

His eyes - Bolin's, not Korra in his body - went south and he couldn't help the laugh. "Somebody's got a case of the morning wood!"

"Mor-?" her words died in her - his - throat as she looked down at her - his - throbbing erection through her - his - boxers.

"Oh yeah; you're pitching a tent, alright!" He laughed.

"W-Well it's not _my_ fault! It's your stupid body!"

" _Right_ ," he gave her a look. "Anyways - stop staring! - what are we gonna do?"

She gave him a look, a smirk; and although it was _his_ body, he only saw _her_. "When all this is done? Something R rated, I hope."


	23. May 23 - Hidden Talent

Rating: K

"There he goes again," she mumbled to Asami. "Every day; it's like clockwork."

"I wonder what he does, and where he goes," she replied, taking mild interest in the mystery.

Everyday, at around the same time - unless he was preoccupied with Korra; or _really_ into something - Bolin disappeared. Well, he went off to somewhere; and no one but him knew where. He would be gone for a little while. It varied; some days it would be half an hour, others four hours and everything in between.

Korra asked him once where he went, what he did. He told her he took some time for himself, doing whatever; to keep himself from being overwhelmed. So he wouldn't become like Mako had when he just became a detective. He confided in her that the thought scared the daylight a out of him; being _fun_ was who he was. She bought it of course, but the nagging curiosity always lingered.

"Everyday," she mumbled mostly to herself. Asami had already turned back to her book; evidently, only Korra was bothered by this. Then again, Bolin wasn't Asami's boyfriend either.

"Maybe he has a second life," Asami joked, smiling as she flipped the page in her book.

"Maybe you shouldn't read Jinora's _trashy_ novels," Korra replied, flicking the other girl's ear. "But I really wonder. What _could_ he be doing everyday?"

As the two girls talked and pondered, Bolin walked out of the park the Krew had been relaxing in. Most of the Krew was relaxing, Mako was completing some paperwork.

Where was Bolin going?

The sun was setting when Bolin came back to his apartment. Korra had been relaxing there, wearing one of his shirt as she lazily read a dime novel in the bed, the radio playing in the back. A few orange rays were making it through the blinds, landing on the pages, and on her perfect skin. She was wearing her big, round reading glasses; the ones he loved so much.

"Hey," she greeted, her voice husky from hours of not talking.

"Hey," he replied, taking off his shoes and tossing them to the side.

His hands were dirty - and he was working a tan, she could see, despite the nice amount of dirt - but dirt reached nowhere else. He'd been working with his hands, outside.

"You look..." she started.

"Like shit?" he supplied.

"Rugged," she corrected. She liked the look. "And like you need a shower, or a hot bath. Been workin' outside?"

He nodded. A bath would be great. "Yeah, something like."

 _Helpful_ , she thought somewhat sourly. "Like what?"

"Why don't you come tomorrow and I'll show you?"

The next day came way too slowly for her taste. The time to go felt like it was weeks away as she did nothing but wait for that the entire day. He told her to wear working clothes, and bring water. He was apparently planning on giving her the full experience; they might be there for a while if he was asking her to bring water. She never saw him bring anything before.

Finally, the time to go rolled around and he passed by, a reluctant tick in his step. He motioned for her to follow him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"The scrapyard," he replied, a smile easing its way onto his face.

"What're we gonna do there?"

"You'll see."

The rest of the trip was mostly quiet. He wouldn't answer her questions, just brush them off. Eventually they reached the scrapyard. She thought he had meant the dump, not an actual all-metal yard filled with scrap. He led her deeper into the property, until they reached a clearing.

 _Could he be metalbending?_ she asked herself. Maybe he had learned how to and was honing his skill here to surprise her? Oh, this was great! He had been so down about not being able to metalbend!

In the clearing sat a forge and welding equipment. He... wasn't metalbending; he was... what was he doing here?

"O-Okay..? You... make weapons?" she ventured.

He laughed. "No, maybe someday, but not for now." He walked over to the welding equipment, gave her a mask, and took goggles and a bandana for himself. He took some pieces that had been lying on the worktable, next to a small installation of welded scraps. "I'm making art!"


	24. May 24 - Baby Pictures

Rating: K

The night outside was pleasantly cool; for once the harsh winds of the South Pole were at rest, and the many torches that lit the streets kept a modicum of warmness. The lights from each familial house shone in the dark, making the entire city twinkle.

Inside a particular hut, one not much different from the others, despite being the chief's, was a family happily laughing at one member's expense. Tonraq and Senna were reminiscing happily as they showed Bolin - who cooed and laughed at appropriate times - Korra's baby pictures. She wasn't completely enjoying herself; but seeing her family enjoy themselves so much more than made up for it.

"This one is when Korra started firebending," Senna explained as she pointed to a small and chubby Korra, surrounded by a burnt carpet. "she set fire to nearly the entire house; Tonraq was more upset that he might not be the father than about the rug!"

"It's true," he nodded. "She was already a firebrand! How could I be upset with her? She's my little warrior-princess!" he said, ruffling Korra's hair affectionately.

She made a whine. "Dad! Come on!" But she was chuckling, a slight embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"You know," Bolin said, a pensive expression on his face. "It doesn't really surprise me you firebended first; really matches you, I think!"

Korra laughed, shoving her boyfriend. He responded by pulling her against him; and they embraced, while Senna and Tonraq looked on.

"This one," Senna said, laughing. "Oh, this one!" She handed Bolin the scrapbook.

He took it and looked at the picture. It was of Korra, only a few weeks old; wrapped in a thick duvet, surrounded by wolf-dogs. To Bolin they were always the friendliests of beasts, Naga and Pabu being an exception, but he knew they were still fierce; in the picture however, they were loafing around, snuggling into the young avatar.

He cooed, his eyes widening at the cuteness.

"Yeah, I thought you might like that one," Senna said with a smile.

"I do," Bolin replied with a small smile as he trailed his finger on the photo softly.

Korra said something to her dad, still leaning against him. He wasn't listening; thinking how lucky she was - and in extension, himself - to have lived the life she had. To have had loving parents, to have had baby pictures, in particular. If he had ever had any, they were now lost forever; as the possible life he might've had had his parents lived.

"I really like this one," he said, handing the album back to Senna. He hoped his eyes weren't glistening.

"It's my favourite," Tonraq admitted, looking over his wife's shoulder. "Korra, like you, has always been an animal magnet."

He chuckled politely, his hand rubbing Korra's side. He watched as Senna flipped through the album, looking for more juicy stories among the pages and pages of pictures.

He sighed.

It'd been two days now since Senna had shown them the baby pictures, and he was still feeling down in the dumps. It had also been two days that Korra was pointedly _avoiding_ him, except for meals and at night - although she joined him much later than usual.

Had he done something? All this was weighting on him. He was making his way back to their hut as he pondered, a net of fish in his hands - he bought the best ones he could at the market. He entered, and shed the multiple layers he had been wearing.

When he kicked off his boots, Korra came bounding towards him like a polar-bear-dog. She excitedly pulled at him by the arm to follow. He tossed the net onto the table and let her drag him towards the living room-area.

"Sit," she told him as she walked around him to go get something. "And close your eyes!"

He did as she told him, a weight off his shoulders knowing she wasn't mad at him. "Okay!"

"Alright, just a... sec... here!" She thrust something into his hands.

It felt like a book, very crudely made - well, compared to the usual bound books one could find in the city - and completely made out of paper and cardboard.

"Open your eyes!"

He did.

The book she gave him wasn't any ordinary book. It was labeled "Photo Album" in crayon. He flipped it open, and what he saw made him tear up.

Each page was covered in drawings, retelling every moment from when they met.

"I noticed you looked a little sad when we were looking at my pictures," she said. "I know it isn't the same, but-"

"It's way better," he told her, looking up. He definitely was going to shed a tear now. "T-Thank you."


	25. May 25 - Wanna Bet?

Rating: K

It was no secret Bolin and Korra often held contests between themselves. Mostly, it related to the amount of food they could eat or stuff in their mouth at once - and sometimes have to pronounce something specific. Although sometimes it related to other things; such as athletic ability - "bet you can't make this jump," or "wanna see who can throw a stone the farthest?" - or even childish things like staring contests or games where saying certain words were forbidden.

More often than not, these games were inconsequential, harmless fun that could at best amuse others - and even make some want to join in on the fun - but at worst, they were troublesome; people could get hurt or Korra and Bolin could get _really_ competitive, making others... uncomfortable.

For every "win" one of them got, the other got one as well. The time one would get to lord over their victory would be a day or two at most; they were forever and always tied.

Asami reasoned it was one of their ways of bonding and spending time together. After all, Bolin was a born performer and Korra was more competitive than a professional athlete. They never challenged _other_ people; new participants just joined if they wanted. She thought it sweet that they found the balance of healthy competition in each other and that they used it daily to push themselves to be better in... everything. She realized it first when it was the third time in a day they challenged each other - a record, at the time, that had by now been broken many times over. They had been training and Korra had bet she could bend more earth than Bolin; now, he was lacked nothing in power, but Korra being the avatar, far surpassed him. After that competition, Bolin was able to bend more earth than before.

It was amazing that their competitiveness was so fulfilling.


	26. May 26 - Okay? Okay

Rating: K+/T

* * *

"I'm fine Asami! You don't have to pamper me; I've had worse just in my own house you know," Korra swatted her friend's hands away. She'd already fluffed her pillow, refilled her cup - five times - adjusted her covers and even brought her books, games and _paid_ for Korra's room to have TV access. "Seriously."

The older - _only by a year_ , Korra was fond of reminding her - girl sighed. "I know, but you've been here a couple of days and I know how much you hate being cooped up with nothing to do. I know I can get a bit overbearing, I'm just worried."

Korra chuckled, a laugh weakened by the tube in her nose and her injuries from snowboarding. She didn't really mind, Korra found it to be a guilty pleasure to be babied - on occasion. And right now was an occasion. "I don't suppose you'd get me more pillows?"

Now it was Asami who chuckled. She nodded and stood to go on her quest to find more pillows for her friend. Luckily - and this was one of the few times Asami Sato would say this - this was something she could just throw money at. Or wave her or Korra's reputation at whomever to get what they wanted. Not that she'd tell Korra - or really think of doing that - it wouldn't be fair to the other patients needing pillows. Waving away the thoughts, Asami marched down the hallway. With disappointment she noted there weren't many nurses or attendants. When she did find one, she jogged down the hall to get them.

"Hi! Excuse me?" She asked, loud enough for them to hear but not to be impolite.

The nurse, a tall fair-skinned man with a mess of black locks wiped back, turned to her with a radient smile. "Hey! What's up, everything alright?" he asked, his green eyes alight with mild worry.

Asami smiled, it was a nice change of pace to meet someone who seemed to genuinely care. She hadn't said anything yet and already had his full attention! Asami finally nodded. "Yes, thank you. My friend was in an accident and she was wondering if she could get another pillow or three?"

He didn't even have to think about it, his answer came instantaneously. "Yes! Just tell me which room and I'll get your friend the pillows right away!"

"Thanks, but maybe you could get the pillows and I'll bring them to her? I don't want to take too much of your time," Asami replied, mildly abashed by his enthusiasm and willingness.

He waved off her offer, but invited her to accompany him on the way. He gave the patient who he was tending their medication and left with a cheery "See you later!" The two walked down the hall as he chatted lightly. The man - Bolin he said his name was - was a ray of sunshine in the dreary halls of the hospital; unlike most other nurses, doctors and even attendants he smiled and listened.

"How come you're still so full of sunshine?" Asami asked after he told her he'd been working at the hospital for five years. Bolin grabbed a few pillows, handing one or two to her before answering.

He shrugged, an easy smile on his face. "It's not like I'm here twenty-four-seven, you know! But I guess it's just who I am? I mean these people need _someone_ to remind them the word doesn't suck and who better than a handsome young buck like yours truly?"

The two laughed and she found herself liking Bolin. He'd make a fine friend, she thought. Right before entering, Asami ended up inviting him to Narook's with her friends - after all Korra was due to be discharged the coming Wednesday - this Friday. He laughed, but politely declined as they entered with the pillows.

Korra was asleep, a pile of Asami's clothes on top of the pillow serving as extra padding. Her mouth hung open and quiet snores escaped from it, as well as a dribble of drool going down her chin. Her hair was a mess and she looked horrible. Asami laughed to herself; Korra would have freaked out knowing there was a hot guy in her room with her looking like that.

To his credit, Bolin only said, "Guess she was too tired." Then, "What's her name?"

"Korra," Asami told him, and she saw a twinkle in his eyes; he was committing the name to memory.

He chuckled, putting the pillows on one free spot on the bed. He quickly, but politely excused himself; he still had, after all, many patients to care for on this floor. He assured her that they should see each other again before the end of the day - he was doing a double-shift today and so would be here until the wee hours of the morning.

The next time they saw each other was when he was passing with an early breakfast - intended for Asami, but some food for Korra as well - and most importantly: _coffee_.

"Oh, you are a god," Asami moaned as he handed her a cup. It was the good stuff, from the employee room; not the black sludge from the machine down the hall.

"I try," he replied cheekily. He put the tray on Korra's table, keeping the lid on. "Do you mind if I..?" he asked motioning to the other free chair.

"Go right ahead."

He sighed contentedly, sitting down. Finally off his feet. The two spent some time in silence, Korra's soft snores filling in between their sipping. Bolin took advantage of the moment to look at the girls. _Really_ look at them; as more than just patient and friend.

Asami - as well as the chart at the end of the bed - informed Bolin that Korra was here because of snowboarding. A girl into extreme sports, just like him. Though she was currently hidden by a mountain of pillows, he had no doubts she could handle her own.

Speaking of the devil, she was stirring. Bolin stood to help her; as soon as she saw him, her eyes did this weird up-and-down. She blinked the sleep away and stretched.

"Fight me," she demanded, her voice husky from sleep.

"Hm, maybe later," he said, chuckling. He brought the table closer to her, lifting the lid off of her breakfast. "I have to go," he told Asami. "But I'll be back soon."

He came back an hour later with her painkillers. As soon as she spotted him, tall and good-looking and _annoyingly_ sunny. Nurses were supposed to be grouchy middle-aged women who never married; not this hot guy her age.

"Fight-" she started to say, but was overcame with a coughing fit.

He smiled indulgently, putting the pills and a cup of water on her table. "I never go into a fight I know I'd lose."

She woke up later, Asami wasn't there - Korra remembered she was picking up paperwork to pass the time - and a steaming cup of coffee was sitting on a napkin on her table. She immediately grabbed hold of it and opened the lid. Black, just how she loved it. Packets of sugar were laid on the table, next to some cream and a stirrer.

Ah, so not from Asami. Then, from who? She looked at the cup, it was from the shop downstairs - the distinct ugly pattern of pastels was hard to mistake - and had black market scrawled on it.

 _Fight me?_ it read, with a phone number underneath. It was signed _Bolin._


	27. May 27 - Long Time No See

Rating: K

"Alright, I'll see you later!" he called after her politely. Bolin and Korra had bumped into each other at the store; they talked and finished their business quickly. She had to go talk to Lin for something; what, he wasn't sure.

"Bye!" she replied, waving at him one last time.

"H-Hey!" he yelped, as she opened the door abruptly.

She laughed. "Hey! Watcha doing?" she asked, walking out of the police station.

"I was just heading in, actually. You?"

"Leaving," she told him with a smile. She shook her hand, a pile of documents in it. "Got what I came for."

"Guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, see you, honey!"

It was now early in the evening, and Bolin was heading out of the office. He walked towards the tram stop just around the corner.

It took a few minutes for it to arrive, but it wasn't cold out so he didn't mind.

"There's a free seat here!" a voice called.

"Hey Korra! Seems we keep running into each other, eh?"

She laughed, enjoying his company. "True, true!"

He had to get off a few stops after her, but until then they just relaxed.

A knock came at his door, and Korra walked in. She kissed his cheek in greeting and immediately went to his room to change.

Wordlessly he kept making supper, adding enough food for Korra. After a few minutes she walked out.

"Long time no see," he said with a smile.


	28. May 28 - CookingBaking

Rating: K+

She woke up extra early, intent on making the most of her day. Korra had been planning, for a few days, to surprise Bolin tonight. She wanted to bake for him.

After a hearty breakfast - leftover waffles, with eggs and bacon - she quickly got dressed in work clothes and she made her way out the apartment building; towards the farmer's market.

There she picked up all purpose flour, cocoa, eggs, homemade vanilla extract, milk and butter. She knew she had the other ingredients at home; besides, she wanted the important ingredients to be as fresh as possible.

Korra wanted this to be absolutely perfect.

Bolin was out today, volunteering and doing manual labour somewhere in town. He still felt guilty for being part of Kuvira's grand scheme and enabling her to get this far into it. So he opted to make it up in blood, sweat and time. Lots, and lots of time. Everyday he worked, he'd be the first one in and the last one out; sometimes she wouldn't see him between the sunrise and the sunset.

And she wanted him to feel special, even if it was in a little way.

She'd borrowed the recipe from Bolin and Mako's grandmother in exchange for juicy gossip on Korra's relationship with her grandson. Shaking the memories from her mind, Korra read out the recipe.

Double-checking that she had all the ingredients, separated like she'd been told - dry ingredients on one side and wet ingredients on the other - she kept reading.

"Preheat the oven," she mumbled, checking the temperature of the oven. "Check."

Next were the individual steps for mixing the ingredients. First were flour, sugar, baking soda, salt and the cocoa.

"Simple enough," she said, mildly surprised at the simplicity. She managed to - more or less - mesure the appropriate amount of each ingredients. Using the whisk, she softly mixed the ingredients until she got a light brown mixture.

"What's next..?" Reading the recipe, it just said _Mix everything else in another bowl_. More than simple enough.

So she might've gotten some egg shells in the mix; she at least didn't melt the butter - melting it was bad, right? She shrugged, picking up the recipe to see what came next.

"Add egg mixture into flour mixture; mix well," she read aloud. She did her best to follow the instructions to the letter. She grabbed the bowl of egg mixture and up-ended it over the flour mixture. It slowly splattered down, and after she scraped the bowl mostly clean, Korra set about to mix the two mixtures thoroughly with a wooden spoon.

She emptied the batter into a pan - greased with bacon fat they kept; that was good, right? The recipe had just asked for a "greased" pan, it didn't specify what kind of grease. Then, she put the thing in the oven.

Every thirty seconds to a minute she would stab a toothpick in the center of the supposedly baking batter. Every time it came out cover in wet batter that was ever so slowly warming up.

Maybe if she closed the oven door and let it cook for a few minutes, things would move along more quickly.

Next came the frosting.

Eventually Bolin came home. She wasn't ready; but he looked about ready to eat anything at this point. The cake was mostly batter, and the frosting was more like chocolate malt-milk than actual pasty frosting; but his eyes lit up when they landed on her disasters.

Her heart fluttered.

He dipped a finger in the batter, smacking his lips. "Wow, this is _surprisingly_ good!" he said, making a face at the aftertaste. It wasn't bad, just... "Do I taste _bacon_ in there?"

"I had to use _something_ to grease the pan!" she replied, in defense of herself.

He laughed. She tasted her work. He flicked some at her; she put some on his nose. He licked her clean. Things escalated from there.


	29. May 29 - Tea PartyViva La Revolucion!

Rating: K+

"I wanted to do like you, graduate in two and join the revolution; and he looked at me like I was stupid!"

"So you punched a bursar?"

"Yes! But how'd _you_ do it; how'd you graduate so fast?"

"It was my parents' dying wish before they passed," he replied, clearly done on the subject. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She blushed. It wasn't the first time anyone asked her out for a drink - and she guessed it wasn't intended as a date; after all they were still at the harbour, which was lined with bars and taverns and other hauls. "That would be nice..."

He wrapped an arm around her, leading her to one of the many drinking spots. "While I'm at it; let me offer you some free advice..?"

They saw the troops retreating from each district of the city that they had tried to control. The near entirety of the chessboard which was the city was now controlled, overwhelmed by the enemy.

"Well," she said to the small troop she had with her. "I won't abandon ship!"

"Let's steal their canons!" the boy from the pub cried out, motioning for the soldier to follow them.

And steal their canons they did.

She had never seen a general so despondent; she literally had to take over writing all his correspondence. Bolin was having a fit.

Whenever a letter from their higher ups told them to get on with it, to attack; she made the point clear. They were barely surviving.

Every day: "Sir, entrust me with a command!" either of them asked.

And every day: "No." he dismissed them out of hand.

She looked at him from across the ballroom; he caught her eyes. Bolin cleaned up _good_. Her cousin saw him too; but Korra leaned into her and whispered.

"This one's mine."

He brought back guns, and ships; and so the balance of the fight shifted. He knew where to rendez-vous, what command, when to strike and how.

"Sir, you're going to have to use her eventually; what's she gonna do but _help_ me?" Bolin demanded. "We gotta get your right hand man back!"

"Mademoiselle Korra!"

"Monsieur Bolin!"

"In command where you belong!"

" _Finally!_ We're not throwing our shot."

"Not until the world turns upside down!" he agreed. "Mako is in position; I'll be waiting at Yue Bay to drive them away. We're waiting for you, Korra!"

After a week of fighting a young man in a red coat stood on a parapet. They lowered their guns as he waved a white handkerchief.

Just like they tend to their wounded; bury their dead. Bolin and Korra saw Iroh negotiate the terms of surrender. He smiled.

Bolin looked at her. "The world turned upside down!"

She reared up, smiling broadly; more brightly than the light of a thousand suns. "We won!"

"We won!"

"We **won!** " they both chanted as she jumped into his arms.


	30. May 30 - I Love You

Rating: K

"You know, I never thought we'd meet again after this was all said and done," she said, hugging him.

"As if anything could keep _us_ apart, heh!" he replied.

Really, he had actually more than doubted he'd get to see her again. After all, she was the Avatar; and that meant she would be linked to her next life. He always assumed that meant she would be in some secluded area or something. Maybe _inside_ the next avatar?

"Well, we didn't get where we are - were, by letting things like impossibility dictate our lives, did we?"

"No," he agreed easily. "It's part of your charm."

Korra had that ability, that charm; that flair that made people want to push themselves. Whenever Bolin saw her, whether she was in high spirits, or she was broken, he felt the _need_ to go above and beyond; to go through hell itself just to be better. For her. For himself.

She made people want to be better persons. Like just doing the right thing; if even only once, would be enough at the end of the day.

Korra had been _made_ to lead and inspire. A true leader. Bolin didn't know how she could ever see anything in him; compared to her brilliant light he was barely a flicker in dying embers just before dawn. Barely noticeable, unimportant in the grand scheme, and soon to be put out by whoever controlled the flames.

She thought he was so pure. If legends would speak of them, they would tell of the young firebrand and her kindhearted lover. Bolin learned quickly to put others before himself. Strangely enough, it was a lesson he learned being in Kuvira's army; reinforced by all the tests he - they - went through.

Unlike her, he was kind to the world. Like the earth he molded with his hands, he stood his ground; but he didn't seek out conflict. Rather, he put an end to it.

Though he did search for wrongs to right, he never asked for a _fight_. Unlike her, he wasn't hot-headed. Unlike her, he kept others' light by fueling them with his; he didn't just shine as a beacon, he shone so others could shine in harmony with him.

She didn't quite know what he saw in someone like her, who for so long sought conflict; just to prove she could stand up for herself. Just so she could say she was the avatar. Just so the world took her seriously. At first, it had always been about her: her duties; her tests; her need to create balance. Then it changed as she met the Krew. It wasn't _her duties_ , rather it became _doing the right thing_.

And Bolin had been an intrinsic part of that transformation.

Together they completed each other. One tempered the other's fire; while the fire kept the other's embers alive and strong. She was the full moon in the night sky to his lush and lively forest; he was the compassion to her justice.

He was the pull to her push; she was the will to him standing his ground.

No, they weren't perfect. Bolin had always been child-like, bordering many times on immature and childish; his faith in people could quite easily become blinding and he was not the smartest of scholars.

Korra had been hotheaded, brash and selfish to a point. She, too, hadn't been the smartest, but her skepticism and want to prove herself, _by_ herself had always helped in sniffing out people who would hurt her.

Their combined flaws were a perfect mix for them to be controlled, to be taken advantage of. Yet, they found the perfect balance to help the other see their mistakes. Bolin would take a deep calming breath whenever something irritating happened; reminding her to cool it. She would scoff whenever something seemed too good, or impossible; reminding him to rethink his position.

They weren't perfect, but they accepted the other's flaws readily. They truly loved each other.


End file.
